The Ocarina of Time: Quest for the Spiritual Stones
by Local Minstrel
Summary: A novelization of the game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, up to Ganondorf taking the Triforce. I delve deep into the world of Hyrule and its characters, especially the relationship between Link and Navi.
1. Chapter 1: A Rising Evil

**Prologue**

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, long have I served as the guardian spirit, deterring that which might disturb the peace of this realm, my home. I am known as the Great Deku Tree.

The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. They live a carefree and fun-loving life - a life that I work most zealously to protect. But as powerful as I am, I cannot ensure their safety and happiness alone. Thus each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy - a companion who shares their joys as well as their sorrows, ensures their needs are met, and, above all, maintains their safety. And in this, the fairies carry out their duties admirably.

However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy. And because of this, he is subject to much cruelty. Little does he realize though, the great fate he carries upon his shoulders… this boy without a fairy…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rising Evil**

Golden bands of sunlight streamed through the leaves of the great forest. Birds trilled softly within the green folds. A stream burbled its way around the massive trunks. And the leaves rustled in the breeze as though shaking off the sleep of the early morning.

As the morning slowly grew brighter, the forest began coming to life. Little spots of colored lights appeared as they drifted out of the boughs of the trees. Little fish poked the surface of the stream with puckered mouths as though tasting the morning air. Birds leaped from limb to limb, calling out with their musical chirps as though singing to the forest, "Wake up! Wake up! It's time to wake up!" This cheerful refrain carried through the forest into a little grove where the Kokiri lived.

They were a happy-go-lucky folk who lived in trees and wore green tunics and floppy green caps. They lived to play and the moment they awoke they were at a game. When they were not playing, they were making up a game to play - very much like children, for that was exactly what the Kokiri were.

Barry was the first of the Kokiri to emerge from his home - a stout tree stump with a sapling sprouting from its top. He brushed his sunny yellow hair from his bright blue eyes and then rubbed his eyes. Then he stretched his arms over his head and let out a noisy yawn. After that, he looked up into the air and called out, "Moni! Moni, where are you?"

"Right here, Barry." A fairy with a sunny glow swooped in and hovered in front of Barry's nose.

He laughed, "There you are! Wanna play Stalfos again?"

"How about we play a new game?" Moni suggested. "Maybe 'Heroes'?"

"How do we play that?" Barry asked.

Moni narrated in a low voice, "You are on a quest to save a beautiful princess who has been captured by an evil monster. And you must slay the monster with your heroic sword!"

"Can my sword be the Lost Sword of Kokiri?" Barry asked, already liking the game.

"But of course!" Moni cried as though the idea would be ridiculous any other way. "A great hero must have a great sword!"

"Yay!" Barry yelled happily. He chased after his fairy, laughing and yelling, "Here comes the hero with the Lost Sword of Kokiri!" He ran past another Kokiri who was just rubbing the sleep from her eyes. All around her, the other Kokiri emerged from their homes, yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes, followed shortly by their fairies.

No Kokiri was without one. A fairy had been by each one's side since the beginning and rarely were they ever apart. And not only were they useful for stuff like telling exciting stories and delivering messages, but they were the best kind of friend a Kokiri could ever have. Many a bad day was made better after the Kokiri talked with their fairy companions and there never was a dull day with them around. It was unimaginable to think of a Kokiri without a fairy…

Except for perhaps one…

He lived in a tree with a short little ladder leading up to his darkened doorway. Normally a boy with a doorway would have it filled with the soft glow of a fairy. But he was no normal boy. This was because this boy had no fairy. No constant companion with a comforting light to chase away the shadows that lurked within his home. No reassuring voice to soothe the troubled dreams that caused him to toss and turn feverishly in his bed. No tiny, gentle hands to pull the covers over him to ward off the chills that wracked his entire body.

And no one to save him from the terrors of his dreams…

_A bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky. Large drops of rain pelted against an enormous castle, making the torches sputter. The water in the moat clamored against the stones as though desperate to reach safety, but the drawbridge was shut tight, preventing anything or anyone from getting inside. All those trapped outside were at the mercy of the storm… and worse. An ominous boom of thunder shook the earth._

_Suddenly, there was a creak and a metallic clanking as the drawbridge began to open. The rain assaulted the dry side of the bridge until it glistened and a torrent of water ran down the bridge into the castle. When the bridge landed with a dull thud, the water poured off its sides into the swollen moat below. Beyond the bridge, the arch was dark and silent._

_Then something white came into focus. It was approaching with a clatter of hooves. Then a terrified whinny burst from it as it flashed into the torchlight. It was a white horse galloping at frightening speed. It nearly trampled the boy before he could dive to the side. He scrambled to his feet and turned toward the horse._

_Its rider was a grim figure - a woman in armor with a fierce profile: gray hair pulled into a tight bun, a sharp nose, glittering solemn red eyes, and a mouth pressed thin. She looked stolidly ahead as though she saw her destination and would stop at nothing to get there. She had a young girl sitting in front of her, who wore a dress that was rumpled and dirt-stained and a dirty cap on her head that hid most of her blond hair. But what he noticed most was her face - not the startling blue eyes, nor her petite nose, nor her small and delicate mouth, but her expression: one of pure terror._

_He saw her yell out to him and raise her arm as though reaching for him, but the woman quickly brought the arm down and spurred the horse faster, carrying them both further and further away._

_He wished there was something he could do… something to stop this nightmare from happening. He wanted to help the girl - she desperately needed his help - but what could he do? What could he do?_

_Then, as he watched the horse fade into the distance, he felt it. The back of his neck crawled. An icy fist clenched around his heart. And a horrible choking sensation crept up behind him._

_Slowly he turned. Something forced him to turn, urging him, _insisting_ he turned. He was terrified at what he would see behind him. But he did turn._

_He gave a silent cry. A man, dark as a shadow, sat atop an armored horse as black as the surrounding night. Through its visor, red eyes blazed, and it reared and shrieked angrily. Its rider didn't seem perturbed by it; instead, he calmly swept his eyes back and forth as though searching for something. Then his gaze fell down upon the boy. The boy found himself staring back, unable to divert his eyes._

_The man stared down at him with hungry, yellow eyes. Then his thin mouth curled into a smile._

Do something! _A voice inside the boy called. _Do something! Before…

_The man's laugh came out in deliberate intervals as though to drive the point that these thoughts were useless. He raised his palm toward the boy. In his palm, a spark of light flashed into being. Little motes of light appeared and bobbed towards the spark, causing it to grow. The spark gradually grew larger as the spell built up power._

Don't just stand there! _Bellowed the voice inside him. _Move! Do something! Anything!

_But he couldn't move. He was helpless. He could only watch the spell gradually build up in the man's palm until it as bright as a sun._

_Then it jumped from the man's palm and roared its way toward him - a bright ball of energy growing brighter and hotter as it approached._

Move! Do something! Anything!

_The spell hit him, obscuring his vision in a world of white hot fire._

Nooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Many of the trees in the forest were unfathomably old, having stood proudly for many centuries. They had seen many things in the world: the rise of empires and their falls, great wars and long peace, and the growth of many generations. They had weathered many storms and sheltered many creatures. And yet, they were all but saplings compared to the Great Deku Tree.

He had watched over the forest since the beginning - a task set to him by the ancient goddesses. With his great power and wisdom, he had protected the forest from the threat of evil and for a long time no harm had come to any of his children - not a single sapling, not a single chick, not a single blade of grass had ever known of the dark malevolence that lurked outside the boundaries. He loved his children dearly and did all that he could to shield them from any that would try to harm them: prevented any of them from wandering too far from his forest, kept them within the shelter of his trees where it was safe and peaceful - where evil could not penetrate… where it did not penetrate… until…

The Great Deku Tree groaned wearily, his entire being shaking from the force of it, which sent tumbling from his leaves thousands of fairies shrieking gleefully, thinking he was playing his usual morning game of shaking them awake. But he had not the spirit to play with the mischievous imps as they darted in and out of his boughs. They were oblivious to the dread weighing heavily upon his heart. They were oblivious to the evil rising against them…

_Oh, what has happened to my peaceful forest? What is to happen to my children? If they are to be spared, something must be done! It seems that the time has come for the boy to fulfill his destiny…_

_But why must he start so soon? He is not yet an adult! I cannot bear to call on him, for he is still so young!_

The Great Deku Tree heaved a rattling sigh, causing the fairies to shriek with glee around him. _And yet, if I do not call upon him, then all is lost. I must make haste for it is time…_

_It is time…_

"Navi…" his voice came out as a dry croak."Navi, where art thou? Come hither… Navi…?"

Fairies bobbed all around him, trying to get him to play with them, but none of them were his favorite fairy. Then he saw a fairy with long, yellow hair drifting along with a dreamy look on her face.

"Linda, dost thou know where Navi is? I have need of her.

"Oh, Navi?" Linda shook herself out of her daydream and focused on the Great Deku Tree's face, which was creased with worry.

"Yes, where is she?"

"Oh yes," Linda answered. "I think she's teaching the young sprites how to care for their Kokiri."

"Ah yes, that is my Navi," murmured the Great Deku Tree fondly, momentarily forgetting the task at hand. "Wilt thou fetch Navi to me? It is urgent that I speak to her."

"Right away, Great Deku Tree," Linda answered, clasping both hands to her heart and bowing. Then she zipped off to find Navi.

The Great Deku Tree gave another rattling sigh. What a burden he would put upon his favorite fairy's shoulders. But far greater was the burden that would fall upon the shoulders of the boy without a fairy. It pained him to do it, but he knew there was no other choice. The hero must rise if the land was to be saved.

_Hurry, Navi! _He pleaded silently.

* * *

"Now, as fairies, you will someday be assigned a Kokiri child. And when that happens it is your responsibility to watch over that Kokiri," Navi lectured to her class. "You must be sure to protect that child, keep him safe, and guide him so that he may never wander astray from the protection of the forest."

The group nodded but without conviction. Navi was always lecturing them about protecting their assigned Kokiri -always lecturing about being his conscience - always lecturing about keeping him inside the forest where it was safe. She never spent time teaching them the useful stuff.

"Oh Navi!" one young fairy complained. "You're so boring! Why don't you teach us a game that we can play with our Kokiri? You know! Like treasure hunting, or Stalfo fighting, or maybe hide-and-seek!"

Another fairy answered the first, "Navi doesn't play games! Do you ever see her play games?"

Navi cringed at the thought. She wasn't the kind of fairy who played games. She thought them silly and unnecessary. What really mattered to her was teaching the Kokiri children what was right and what was wrong; not to be selfish, but to share; not to tease, but to find the good qualities in others; not to hurt, but to help. And it was also important that the fairies teach the children why they should never ever leave the safety of the Great Deku Tree's forest.

The fairy continued, "She just hangs around with the Great Deku Tree and talks to him! She doesn't even play hide-and-seek with him! Just sits there and talks!"

"And what is wrong with that?" Navi demanded with hands on her hips.

"You're just no fun!" the first fairy exclaimed. "All you ever think about is rules, rules, rules… don't let them hit each other, don't let them eat the Deku nuts… and never _ever…" _she raised her arms and conducted the group as they chanted together, "…_let them leave the safety of the forest_."

"Rules are important!" Navi snapped. "They keep us safe!"

"Rules schmules," said another fairy. "No wonder you don't have a Kokiri child!"

"The Great Deku Tree has entrusted me to make sure you young sprites are taught how to take care of your assigned Kokiri," Navi said sternly. She held her face in a stiff frown, trying to hide the fact that the comment stung her.

"I think it was just because he knew you'd bore your Kokiri to death with lectures," a short-haired brunette replied and the rest of the fairies tittered in agreement. Navi bit her lip as she tried to think of a good answer to that. Before she could open her mouth, Linda zoomed up to her and panted, "Navi… you're wanted by the Great Deku Tree… he wants to see you."

Navi glanced at her in puzzlement. "Now?"

"Yes. He told me to come get you… he says it's urgent."

"All right, I'm coming," she replied and immediately flew off. She wondered what the Great Deku Tree wanted her for as she flew. It wasn't that she didn't see him often. In fact, she met him almost every night, discussing with the Great Deku Tree. After a long day of teasing, she found solace in unburdening herself to him - telling him how the other fairies would not take her seriously and how they would pull pranks on her. The Great Deku Tree would listen and sometimes chuckle at the mischief of the young fairies yet never at Navi's expense. He would listen patiently while Navi vented her frustration about the other fairies' cavalier attitude and how alone she felt, being the only serious-minded fairy among all the giggling, playful, happy-go-lucky fairies.

"I mean, they don't seem to care how serious getting lost in the forest can be!" she had cried during one such meeting. "Their Kokiri could just wander off and get lost and eventually turn into Stalfos and they wouldn't know how to prevent that because they won't listen to me!"

"Do they not?" the great tree had asked gently in a deep voice that rumbled deep within him. It was comforting like an enormous fireplace keeping at bay a wintry chill.

"No," Navi had answered bitterly. "They all think I'm a boring, stuffy, old fairy who doesn't know how to have fun."

"Now wherefore they wouldst think that?"

"I don't know…" Navi had answered, her voice getting soft. "…maybe it's because… they're right…"

"Dost thou believe this?"

Navi had sniffed and shrugged miserably. "I don't know… I think I must be… I mean, they all like to play games and tell stories and laugh and have fun, and I… I just don't do any of that… and if they say I'm boring, then… well… I must be."

The Great Deku Tree had been silent for a brief moment while Navi sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes. Then he had said, "Listen, Navi. It is the nature of fairies to seek fun. It is simply the way they were created. It is not in their nature to stop and think seriously."

"Then I _am_ boring," Navi had said miserably.

"Thou art different, Navi…" the Great Deku Tree had corrected sternly, "special… many of the fairies act on their whims; thou hast the special gift to think things through… to see the outcome of the decisions thou makes. It is because of this that thou art special."

"But what is the point?" Navi had protested. "If I have a special gift, what do I do with it? It doesn't seem to have a use for me among the others…"

"Destiny is a strange and mysterious force," the great tree had answered solemnly. "It is this that decides why thou hast thy gift. Destiny must have a purpose for thee, Navi. Someday, thou wilt see the purpose of thy gift."

And since then she was filled with hope. If she ever felt discouraged, she would remember those words. Destiny had a purpose for her. She was different because she had a purpose. Why should she worry anymore about what the other fairies thought of her? The Great Deku Tree thought she was special! And she would show him that she was. She would make him proud.

That's what she had thought then. But now as she flew to the Great Deku Tree, doubts began to surface. Was she truly making him proud? Why was he calling her? Had she disappointed him somehow? She hadn't spoken with him in a few days. Perhaps he just wanted to talk?

She arrived at the clearing where the Great Deku Tree was rooted. She approached him nervously, taking note of the pained expression on his face. Wrinkles surrounded his eyes and mouth, making him look terribly old. As she drew closer, she could hear a raspy sound, which she eventually discovered was coming from the Great Deku Tree!

She froze in place, her heart stricken with fear. _What has happened to him?_

As she hovered uncertainly, not daring to go any further, she heard his voice, "Navi… Navi, where art thou?"

She was shocked to hear the Great Deku Tree's voice so weak and raspy - as though he was struggling for air.

_He's sick! _She realized. _He's sick and I haven't been there for him! Too busy trying to prove myself to those fairies when I should have been here…_

Feeling immensely guilty, she darted forward to where the Great Deku Tree could see her.

"I'm here, Great Deku Tree," she called, her voice shaking.

"Navi…" he whispered, sounding close to death, "Oh, Navi the fairy… listen to my words, the words of the Deku tree…"

"I'm listening," Navi answered, fearful that the Deku tree wouldn't live long enough to tell her his message.

He drew in a shuddering breath before speaking in a weak voice, "Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm…" He drew in another shuddering breath. "Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…"

"But we're safe, aren't we?" Navi protested. "You are the guardian of the forest! You protect us!" She hesitated. "You… can protect us… can't you?"

The Great Deku Tree sighed heavily. "For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world… But… before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing…"

Navi gasped. "You can't mean that! You are the greatest power in this forest! Nothing can stand up to your power!"

"I am afraid, Navi," the Great Deku Tree responded, "that is no longer true… I have been overcome… by a greater, terrible power…"

"Is that why you're sick?" Navi cried. "Are you going to die and leave us defenseless? What would we do without you?" She added softly to herself, "What would _I _do?"

As weak and sick as he was, the Great Deku Tree's next words held great authority in them, "It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey… the youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth."

Navi didn't understand. A boy without a fairy? Did he mean one of the Kokiri children? Children who were even more childlike than their fairies - who knew nothing of responsibility? This was their final hope?

As though he sensed her hesitation, the Great Deku Tree mustered his strength and commanded her, "Navi! Go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me, for I do not have much time left."

Still Navi hesitated. "But…"

"Fly, Navi, fly!" the Deku tree boomed, leaving her no room for argument. "The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

And so Navi flew. Never before had she seen him give this show of force, so it must have been truly important. She knew not how and knew not why, but she at least understood that this was a task that was critical for her to fulfill. The Great Deku Tree had commanded it and so she would do it.

She had to find the boy without a fairy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Without a Fairy

**Chapter 2: The Boy without a Fairy**

The village was already astir with Kokiri children and their fairies playing when Navi arrived. There were many of them all over the village running and laughing - far too many for Navi to keep up with. There was a small black-haired Kokiri crawling through the tall grass and calling his fairy's name, there was another boy - this one lanky with wheat-colored hair - chasing the leaves that his fairy tossed up with glee, and there was a girl picking flowers and giving them to her fairy to weave them into her hair.

A boy drew pictures on rocks while his fairy praised him; a girl sang songs that her fairy was teaching her; another girl recited poetry she had written out loud to her fairy who applauded and cried.

Not a one of them was without a fairy.

Navi was becoming desperate. Where was this boy without a fairy? The Great Deku Tree needed him urgently! Where was he?

"Navi! Over here!"

Navi turned and saw a fairy waving. She hovered over a blonde girl who was lying in the grass with her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face. Navi flew over.

"Hello, Navi," said the cheery-faced, plump fairy. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy."

"Yes, preparing the young sprites to guard their Kokiri. Why, you taught me years ago! Do you remember?"

Navi did, in fact, remember the cherubic fairy. She was one of the few who had actually shown her respect. She nodded to her.

"So what're you doing in the village?" the fairy asked.

"I'm looking for a boy," Navi answered. "The Great Deku Tree sent me to find him."

"He assigned you a Kokiri?"

Navi hesitated. "He sent me to bring the boy to him."

"The Great Deku Tree summoned a Kokiri?" the fairy asked in surprise.

Before Navi could answer, the girl underneath them finally spoke, "Who're you talking to, Shi?"

Both fairies looked down. The girl smiled up at them.

"What boy are you talking about? Maybe I can help you find him."

The girl spoke in a soft, flighty voice, which made Navi hesitate. She sounded more likely to be lost in her own fantasy, paying no attention to events around her, and thus no use in locating the Kokiri Navi was searching for. But Navi decided it couldn't hurt to let her try, so she finally answered, "I'm looking for a boy without a fairy."

"Oh, you mean Link?" the girl asked, surprising Navi. "He's probably still in his treehouse." She pointed across the village.

"Oh." Navi shook her head and then turned to where the girl was pointing. She turned back, bowed and said, "Thank you" and then flew off as quickly as possible for the treehouse - dodging past running Kokiri, weaving around posts, and shooting through the gaps of fences.

As she approached the dark doorway leading inside though, she slowed until she was hovering in front of it.

_Is this it? It looks like nobody's home._

She listened. She could hear murmuring inside. Then she heard shivering. Then she heard a wooden creak and a rustle of blankets shifting and Navi suddenly realized the boy in there _was still sleeping!_

_ What is he _doing_ sleeping so late in the morning? _She wondered in disbelief. _And when the Great Deku Tree needs him so urgently! _She zipped inside, lighting herself up to see inside the dark room.

It was small and circular. There were only a few pieces of furniture that included a small table, a tree stump as a seat, and a bed.

In the bed lay a boy dressed in green. His cap hung on the bedpost, dangling in front of his nose. His yellow hair was tousled from tossing and turning in his sleep. He clutched his blankets protectively as though he was shielding himself from monsters. His face was twisted with a look of fear and he shivered.

Concern flashed through Navi. _He must be having a nightmare _She decided waking him up would be best, so she cleared her throat and announced, "Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" She cringed immediately afterword. That may have sounded a little too forceful. She wasn't used to showing sympathy.

But it didn't seem to matter anyway because the boy's eyes were still shut and he was still shivering. Navi tried again louder, "Link, get up!"

Link tossed himself the other direction, curling himself tighter while still shivering.

Navi's concern quickly melted away to irritation. Surely he couldn't be that deep in sleep? She flew close to his ear. She took a deep breath, and then…

"HEY! LISTEN!"

The boy cried out and turned over so sharply that he swatted her onto the floor where she landed with a rather undignified, "Oof!" She checked herself for damage. She had hit the floor rather painfully but she didn't seem to be badly hurt anywhere… just disgruntled.

With a huff of disgust, Navi rose into the air and glared at the boy who had slapped her so rudely. He had his face buried into his pillow while his hand hung limply down the side of the bed. His breathing was slow and regular now, which meant that the nightmare must have passed. But somehow he had fallen _back to sleep!_

Navi heaved a sigh of exasperation. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

...

Nooooooooooooooo!

Link felt himself tumbling through the air. His hand slammed into something, which surely meant the rest of his body would follow. He clutched desperately for something to keep him from slamming against the hard ground and buried his face in it to block out the glaring light that seared his eyes.

It was a while before he realized something was different. The spinning feeling was abating and the roar of fire had stopped. He had his face pressed to something soft, which he realized a little later was a pillow.

_It was a dream_, he slowly realized. The dream had been so vivid though. And it felt like his brain was moving slowly like it was swimming in water. Pieces of his memory were slowly coming together.

_I have my head in a pillow… which is on a bed… and I'm sleeping on the bed… which is in my house… _As he pieced together these bits of fact together, his memory started coming faster.

Then he heard a voice, "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Instinctively, he looked to the voice. He saw a bright ball of light and the dream flashed through his memory again, sending a fresh surge of fear through him. He closed his eyes again and pressed his face deeper into his pillow to block out the light.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Ah! You finally woke up!" answered the voice. He sensed something rushing to him and he braced for the impact. When he realized nothing had hit him, he chanced a glance.

He found a ball of light directly in front of him. Once again, fear surged through him but he didn't turn his head this time, for he realized with suddenness that this ball of light looked different. It wasn't a fiery light that had shot from the dark man's hand to destroy him; it was a softer light that pulsed gently.

His fear abated and he continued to stare. Eventually, his vision adjusted and he realized that the glowing ball had a little person in it. A little person with wings!

"Are you all right?" she asked. She had tried to make it sound concerned but it came out rather crossly.

"I-I think so," the boy stammered. What was a fairy doing in his room? A tiny hope bubbled inside him but he quelled it for he didn't dare to hope. Instead, he swallowed and asked her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Navi the fairy," she answered. She cringed for she thought she had sounded a little too surly, so she tried again in a friendlier tone, "Are you Link, the boy without a fairy?"

The boy opened his mouth but nothing came out. So he scrunched his neck and tried to clear his throat without being too obvious about it, but he seemed to be having a hard time of it. When he finally cleared it with an explosive growl, he squeaked out while his cheeks turned red, "Y-yes?"

Navi bravely forged past the awkwardness, "Ah, well then. Hello, Link. Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too, N-Navi," said Link, staring at her. He thought that she looked very pretty. He liked her dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and her rich brown eyes. But she was probably somebody else's fairy. He searched the doorway behind her to see if there was someone that had come with her.

Navi decided that she'd better be direct. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. He has sent me to fetch you." She groaned inwardly when she realized that, once again, she was being aloof.

Link froze. "D-did I do something wrong?"

Navi hastily shook her head and said, "No, no, I don't think so. But he does want to speak with you urgently, so I suggest we get going. Right now."

"We?" Link's eyes grew wide as he stared up at her.

Navi was beginning to grow impatient, but she forced herself to stay calm. "Yes, 'we.' I understand you have never had a fairy before, so this experience must be new to you. But we really must…"

Link leaped to his feet and pointed a shaky finger at her, an excited look showing on his face. "So-so-so, you're my fairy?"

"For the time being," she answered a little hastily. She didn't want to give him false hope.

But it seemed that was all the answer he needed, for he whooped and laughed as he sang, "I have a fairy! I have a fairy! I finally have a fairy!" He grabbed his cap from the bedpost and threw it into the air. He laughed as he caught it and threw it up again. Then he danced around the room, waving his hat like a flag.

"If you would please…" Navi said, raising her voice above Link's celebrating. When he didn't show signs of stopping, she huffed in disgust and drifted toward the door.

"So your name's Navi?" Link asked, scrambling after her as he jammed his cap onto his head.

"That's right," Navi answered. She drifted outside the treehouse.

"Hey, where are you going?" Link asked. He didn't want to lose his fairy after he had just gotten her.

Navi sighed in exasperation. "_We're _going to visit the Great Deku Tree. He has summoned you, do you remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Link nodded enthusiastically as he started down the ladder. Then he frowned. "Wait, why did he summon me, again?"

"It seems that you have a journey that you're supposed to make."

"A journey?" Link pondered this. Should he be excited? Nervous? Was he going to go outside the forest?

Before he could come to any conclusions, there was an excited voice calling him. "Yahoo! Hi, Link!"

"Saria!" Link's face lit up and he dropped from the ladder and ran to meet the girl running up to him with a fairy following behind her.

Navi began, "We don't have time for…" But when she saw he wasn't listening to her and instead was talking to the girl, she huffed impatiently through her nose and drifted after him.

Link was always happy to see Saria. She was the prettiest Kokiri in the village with sparkling emerald eyes and bright green hair that curled just above her shoulders. But more importantly to Link, she was the kindest person you would ever meet. Saria was the only one who really treated him like he belonged here. Everyone else either teased him or ignored him.

"Saria!" Link said excitedly, "you'll never believe what happened when I woke up this morning!"

"What, Link?" Saria responded, catching on to his excitement. "What happened?"

"Well, first I had this nightmare…" Link began. "But when I woke up, I saw something I never in my wildest dreams believed I would ever see! Guess what it was!"

"What was it, Link?" Saria asked breathlessly.

"A fairy!" He threw his arms to the side, presenting Navi who was hovering just behind him and resisting the urge to groan. He added, "Her name is Navi."

Saria gasped and clapped her hands to her face in shock. Then her hands came away, revealing a very excited face. "Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link!" She pulled him into a hug. "Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!"

"But that's not all," Link said, causing Saria to let him go and watch him curiously and excitedly. "After Navi told me she was going to be my fairy, she told me that the Great Deku Tree has summoned me! He wants to talk to me!"

"Is that right?" Saria said with a teasing smile. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?"

"And it is very urgent that we see him," Navi added curtly.

"So it's true then?" Saria's fairy, Anai, said with a shocked look on her face.

Saria meanwhile beamed at Link. "It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree." She laughed happily. "I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

Link immediately turned and started running. Suddenly he stopped, turned and waved to his green-haired friend and called, "After I'm done talking to him, I'll come back and tell you what he said!"

"I'll be waiting here when you get back," Saria promised. Her fairy waved to them.

"All right, Link," said Navi impatiently, "you've wasted enough time already. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you and it is not respectful to keep him waiting!"

"You don't like fun, do you?" Link grumbled as he turned and obediently hurried toward the Great Deku Tree's glen.

Navi thought she was inured to those words but, somehow, hearing them from a Kokiri child - those she had always taught her pupils were very important and must be protected - stung her deeply. It almost felt as though she had been betrayed by the very ones she had believed needed her guidance the most.

_What an ungrateful child, _she thought bitterly. _I shall be relieved when the Great Deku Tree has finished his business with him._

She stared icily at Link as they skipped across the rocks set in the stream that meandered through the village. They passed a few Kokiri children splashing in the water, giggling shrilly as they tried to get their fairies wet, who darted tauntingly in front of them. One took notice of Link as he passed and then noticed the fairy following behind him. Her eyes grew wide.

"Link's got a fairy!" she shrieked in excitement, waving her finger wildly. "Link's got a fairy!"

The other children turned to look, and when they saw it was true, they cheered. Link turned to wave at them but at the glare Navi gave him he turned back around and continued toward the glen.

As he approached the path leading to the Great Deku Tree, a group of large Kokiri boys, who had been talking with each other, broke apart and spread in a line to block the path. The lead boy crossed his arms and sneered at Link.

"Hey you! Mr. No Fairy! Where do you think you're going?" He glared at Link with hard green eyes. He was the biggest of the Kokiri with chubby cheeks and freckles. But Link refused to show fear, so he crossed his arms and imitated the boy's frown.

"I'm going to talk to the Great Deku Tree, _Mido_," Link answered with a hard edge to his voice. Navi was a little alarmed at this.

Mido snorted. "What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? He only speaks to some of us who have _fairies_." He waved at the fairies floating above him and his cronies, who looked just as mean as their Kokiri. "Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

His friends whooped and cheered in agreement. Link glared at the line of boys and their fairies.

"Well, if you have to have a fairy to be a man," he answered, "then I don't think you count, Mido. You see, I don't think those things hovering next to you are real fairies. They look more like keese to me."

There was an angry hissing among the fairies. The boys narrowed their eyes in anger. Navi darted next to Link's ear and hissed, "We don't have time for this, Link! We need to see the Great Deku Tree immediately!"

The movement drew the attention of the boys and their fairies. And when they saw the fairy hovering next to Link's ear, they recoiled in surprise. Mido seemed to be the most surprised. He gaped at Navi and sputtered, "What?! You've got a fairy? And she said that the Great Deku Tree actually _summoned _you?!"

Link grinned smugly. "That's right, Mido. I have a fairy _and _I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree! I'd say that makes me more of a man than you, huh?"

Mido's eyes bugged. "Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?"

"Yeah!" one of his boys agreed, "Mido is much, much better than you! Maybe the Great Deku Tree made a mistake!"

"Shut up, Foley!" Mido snapped.

Foley hunched over in embarrassment.

Mido turned back to Link. Seeing the look on Link's face, he yelled, "This isn't funny! I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?" He poked Link in the chest.

Link pushed him away. "You don't have a sword and shield either."

"What?" Mido suddenly looked embarrassed. "You're right. I don't have my equipment ready, but…" He suddenly adopted a look of authority on his face. "If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!"

"But the Great Deku Tree wants to see me now!" Link cried. He turned to his newly acquired fairy. "Tell him, Navi."

"Actually," Navi replied thoughtfully, "the Great Deku Tree mentioned that you will be making a journey, and journeys are usually dangerous. It would be an excellent idea to equip a shield and a sword."

"But where am I going to find a shield and a sword?" Link protested.

"Rudy sells wooden ones in his shop," one of the boys suggested. "You could buy one of those and see if we let you pass." He snickered until he received a punch by one of his buddies.

Navi nodded to the boy who had made the suggestion. "Thank you. I believe one of those may do." She turned. "Come, Link. Let's buy a shield from Rudy."

"They're wooden though," Link mumbled, but he followed behind her anyways.

...

Rudy stood atop a tall bucket so that he could organize his shelves. He was one of the oldest of the Kokiri children and also one of the stoutest, which made him rather sluggish. Still, he had somehow accumulated an impressive assortment of goods, which he would sell to the children for the gems that were called Rupees. His fairy, Teela, was fussy about decorating and often chirped advice on how to organize his goods to best display them. His assistant, Tammy, stood under him and passed him merchandise to put on the shelf. It was after he put down a sack of odd-looking nuts that Link entered the shop. At the sound of Link's entrance, he turned, nearly toppling off as he did so. Fortunately, he recovered himself and he beamed at his potential customer.

"Well, hello, Link!" he said slowly, his voice sounding as though he was speaking through his nose. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, actually," Link answered, smiling from ear to ear. "Want to guess what happened when I woke up this morning?"

Rudy frowned ponderously as he studied Link's eager face. "Mmm… well… you don't get excited often…"

Teela cut in, "Is it your birthday today?"

Link shook his head. "Nope. Guess again."

"Um - um - ooh! Saria showed you her secret spot?" was Teela's next guess.

Again Link shook his head.

Teela shook her own head in defeat. "I can't guess it. Rudy?"

He rubbed his whiskered chin as he studied Link. Then he shrugged and said, "Nope, I give up. What happened when you woke up?"

Link started dramatically, "Well, when I woke up this morning…" Then he shook his head and began again, "Well, first of all, I had this nightmare…"

"Really, Link," Navi said irritably. "We don't have time for this. Let's just buy your sword and shield and go."

Rudy looked up at Navi's voice and staggered backwards, falling off his bucket and landing on the ground with an "oof!" Tammy gasped and then giggled as Rudy rolled to his feet with his face glowing red. "I meant to do that," he mumbled.

Teela was nearly speechless with astonishment, but she managed to squeak out, "You got a fairy?"

"Ahhh, Navi, I was going to tell them," Link whined.

Tammy bounced with excitement. "Wow, that's great, Link!" She turned to her fairy. "Did you hear that, Brista? Link got a fairy!"

"I never would have guessed," Brista replied with a cheeky smirk. She giggled, "Funny it was _you, _Navi, who was assigned to _him_."

Navi narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile, Rudy shook his head as though all of this was too much for him to handle. Then he spoke, "That's great, Link. You got a fairy. So how can I help you?"

Link gazed around the room at all the items on display. There was a bundle of what looked like brittle, yellow weeds; there were bottles that contained little beetles scuttling around inside; there were more bottles that contained tiny fish; there was a sack of what looked like shiny, gray pebbles; there was another sack full of wrinkled nuts; there were slingshots hanging on nails… and a shield lay forgotten in the corner. It was a crude-looking shield though. It looked as though three planks had been glued together with some red paint splashed on its front. But Link wasn't going to be picky. If it resembled a shield, he would accept it.

"I'll get that," Link pointed.

Rudy turned. He ambled slowly to the shield, picked it up, examined it critically, then turned and ambled back to Link.

"I didn't think anyone would ever buy it," he confessed to Link. "I just heard some of the others playing Heroes and I thought I'd make a shield so that they could pretend. But no one ever bought it…"

"What he means is," Teela cut in quickly, "it's the only one we have in stock. It's a good, durable shield made from the strongest Deku wood and notice the insignia on its face." She darted to the shield and pointed. Link leaned in and studied it.

It was a simple-looking design. It was a red spiral with a short stem at its bottom, resembling a rose.

"What does it mean?" Link asked.

Teela looked up at her Kokiri. Rudy scratched his head in response. "Dunno. But it's the sign of the Great Deku Tree, so you know it's good."

"I'm sure it will suit our purposes just fine," said Navi, who hid her impatience with difficulty. It irked her when the others invoked the Great Deku Tree's authority for silly games and other trivial things though she knew the Great Deku Tree didn't mind in the least. "They are only children, after all," he had once told her with a chuckle. So she held her tongue and said to Rudy instead, "How much?"

Teela answered quickly for him, "Fifty Rupees."

"Fifty!" Link exclaimed. "I only have nine!"

Rudy rubbed his chin. He gave his fairy a thoughtful look. "Well… he did just get a fairy today."

"And I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree," Link added, "but Mido won't let me pass until I have a sword and a shield."

Teela tapped her chin thoughtfully as she studied Link. "Well," she said at last, "this shield _is _one of a kind. But since the Great Deku Tree has summoned you, we'll let you have it for… forty Rupees."

"Forty?"

"We can't take any less than that," Teela said, shaking her head sadly.

"But I don't have forty Rupees," Link protested.

Rudy shook his head. "Sorry, Link. But it's forty Rupees, no less."

Link hung his head and mumbled something under his breath. Navi glanced sharply down at him. She told him, "There's nothing more to it, Link. We just have to go and collect some more Rupees." She drifted toward the door.

Link hurried after her. "Wait for me!"

When they were outside, Navi turned to Link. "So. How do you usually collect Rupees?"

Link shrugged and answered, "You can find them in the grass or under rocks or in the trees… you can find them just about anywhere."

"Then it shouldn't take too long," said Navi almost cheerfully. She flitted to a boy who was bent over in the grass in front of a tree stump house decorated with flowers.

"Hey Nikko," Link greeted the boy as he joined Navi.

"Pick the grass…" Nikko muttered, pulling out tufts of grass. "Pick the grass…" Then he looked up and cried in outrage, "That meanie, Mido, is making me cut grass at Saria's house!"

"I was wondering what you were doing," Link replied with a smile twitching on his face.

Nikko grunted, "Mido told Saria he would do it so she would like him, but I'm the one doing all the work!"

"Typical Mido," Link muttered. He and Nikko weren't on the friendliest terms but they did share a common enemy.

"Hey Link," Nikko said, wiping sweat off his forehead as he straightened his back. "You and Saria are close friends, so will you help me cut the grass?"

"I'm actually busy," Link answered hastily as he began slowly backing away. Navi glared at him and snapped, "Link!"

"What?" Link protested. "I thought I was supposed to talk to the Great Deku Tree!"

"That's after you get yourself a shield and sword," Navi answered him. "And to do that, you'll need to find some Rupees. And you said yourself you can find them in the grass and under rocks. If you help your friend here, you will most likely find some Rupees too."

"But he's not exactly my friend…" Link began.

Nikko meanwhile was staring at Navi with wide eyes. He exclaimed, "Whoa, Link! Is that your fairy?"

"Navi the fairy," she responded and bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Nikko shook his head in disbelief. He said to Link, "Guess Saria was right about you. You really _are_ one of us."

"Yeah, I never thought I would ever get a fairy, either," said Link with a grin. Feeling somewhat smug, he asked, "Say, Nikko. Where's _your_ fairy?"

"She's asking around for knives to make cutting this grass easier… when what I really ought to do is punch Mido in the eye and make _him _do it," he muttered, though of course he would never actually do it. Mido was almost twice his size and definitely twice as mean.

Navi assured him, "With Link's help, you're sure to finish this chore in no time. Possibly even before your fairy gets back."

"Well, what do you say, Link?" said Nikko, turning to him. "I'll let you keep anything that you find while cutting it."

"Uhh…" Link hesitated. Then, seeing the stern glare Navi was giving him, he finally relented, "All right, fine… I'll help."

"That's the spirit!" said Nikko, clapping Link on the shoulder. Link flinched and shuddered as though he had been chained.

Picking the grass was as much work as Link had imagined. The grass gripped the ground tightly, coming up in small tufts if at all. Link could almost swear the grass hated him and he was sweating by his third clump of grass. Nikko oftentimes had to help him tug stubborn grass out. While Nikko and Link worked, Navi watched for Rupees and pointed them out when she saw them and then encouraged them to pull up more grass. Link considered asking her why she was lying back while they did all the work, but he was afraid of making her mad and leave him so he shut his mouth instead and continued pulling up clumps.

When the ground in front of Saria's house was finally clear of grass, Link counted up all the Rupees he and Nikko had dug up.

"A green Rupee, that's one…" He held up the muddy Rupee, which was about as big as his thumbnail, and then polished it on his cap. He held it up again where it caught the light and sparkled before tossing it into his wallet at his belt. Then he plucked another muddy Rupee from the pile at his feet and held it up as well. "Another green one, that's two…" This also went into his bag. The next one he picked up, he announced, "Blue, that's worth five, which makes it seven."

"And how much is that worth?" Navi pointed.

"This?" Nikko picked up a red Rupee. "This is worth twenty green Rupees, so you have twenty-seven so far…"

"Added to my nine, which makes it…" Link counted on his fingers, "thirty-six."

"Well done, Link," Navi applauded. "You're just about there. We only need four Rupees more. Perhaps if we pull up one more tuft of grass…"

Link quickly shook his head. "No, that'll take too long. We'll look under rocks instead; those are easier."

After waving goodbye to Nikko, Link and Navi went in search of rocks to look under. They found a cluster of them as they approached another boy, who was grunting as he lifted the large rocks and shuffled them away.

"Here's a good spot," Link told his fairy.

"Okay, good job," she said. "Let's start checking under the rocks."

"Don't need to," Link said, grinning. Navi gave him a confused look before she saw him watching the boy coming back for more rocks.

"Wait a moment," Navi said, her voice rising in disbelief. "Are you using this boy to move rocks for you to look for Rupees?"

Link protested, "I'm not using him! It's not like I asked him to do it for me. I'm just waiting to see if there are any Rupees here."

"Rupees?" the boy repeated. He plopped onto the grass, next to the rocks, and sighed. "Mean old Mido. He's making me pick up the rocks in front of his house. And Ira's taking a nap until I'm done." He pointed to the roof of Mido's house where a tiny fairy could be seen reclining with her hands folded over her stomach.

"But I guess it's not so bad," the boy continued, turning back to Link and Navi, "I did find a Rupee…"

"You found one?" Link said excitedly, focusing his attention on the boy. Then he gave his most charming smile. "Can I have it?"

"I don't know," the boy replied, picking at the grass. "I haven't been finding them lately, and this blue one's the only one I've got."

"A blue one? But that's all I need to get forty Rupees to buy that shield from Rudy!"

"You're buying a shield from Rudy?" the boy repeated.

"Yes. I need it so I can talk to the Great Deku Tree!"

The boy's eyes grew wide. "You're talking to the Great Deku Tree?"

Link sighed. "Yes, I need to buy the shield so Mido will let me pass so I can talk to the Great Deku Tree."

The boy's eyes were wide with awe. Navi, on the other hand, was not impressed with Link. She flitted down to his ear and hissed, "It's not right to take advantage of him! Just pick up your own stone and look for the Rupees yourself!"

"Mmm…" Link groaned. He glanced at the pile of stones in front of Mido's house and then turned to see if he might find some Rupees just lying around. But then he saw something that gave him an idea. He grinned as he turned back to the boy. "I've got an idea. How about we make a bet?"

"A bet?" the boy repeated in a puzzled tone.

Link bent over and picked up a fist-sized stone. He hefted it in his hand. Then he turned to the boy and declared, "I'll bet you five Rupees that I can hit Mido from here with this stone."

"Mido?" The boy's eyebrows jumped right into his long, wheat-colored bangs. He cast his glance around the village until he spotted the big, freckled boy a good distance off, talking with his friends. "You can't throw that far!" he exclaimed in doubt.

"Do you want to bet five Rupees on that?" Link asked him.

"Do you want to _risk _five Rupees on that?' Navi countered in a disapproving tone. "If you lose, you'll end up with only thirty-one Rupees."

"Don't worry," Link told her. "I can make it."

"And how can you be so sure?" Navi demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I-I just know," Link answered, somewhat taken aback. Then, trying his hardest to ignore his fairy companion's glare, he turned back to the young boy. "Do you bet five Rupees that I can't hit Mido with this stone?"

The boy nodded. "I bet five Rupees that you can't hit Mido from here."

Link grinned. "Good!" Then he spun around and located Mido, who was now slicing the air with an invisible sword and roaring triumphantly at invisible monsters while his admirers gasped and laughed at his story.

Link focused his eyes on his target. He pulled off his cap and let it hang limply in his hand so that the breeze could flap it slightly… from the south. He nodded solemnly. Then he bounced the rock in his hand a few times to test its weight. Navi and the boy watched him, both surprised at his efficient attitude.

Link spread his feet firmly apart. Then he rotated his arm, practicing a few throws, adjusting the speed of his throw each time until he was satisfied.

Then, taking a deep breath, he drew his arm back as far as he could and then hurled it forward.

It flew through the air on a slight curve, but Link's aim was perfect. Navi gasped as the stone struck Mido right on the head. The brawny boy cried out in pain then whirled around to find the one who had thrown it. Meanwhile, Link and the boy were laughing in the dirt while Navi glared at the two of them.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" she yelled at them. "It's not funny! Link, you should know better than to throw rocks at your friends!"

"But he wasn't our friend," the boy explained as he fought against his giggles. "He's such a meanie, he deserves it."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "And anyways, you didn't try to stop me before."

"Well, I… I… didn't think you could make it," Navi confessed.

"Yeah, well, I think it's your fault you didn't stop me before I threw it. And anyways, we got the five Rupees." He turned to the boy and held out his hand. The boy reached into his pocket and dropped the blue Rupee into Link's hand. He giggled and said, "I actually don't mind giving you my only Rupee. You hitting Mido is much better than all the blue Rupees in the world!"

"Well, this Rupee is good enough for me," Link said, tossing it into the air and then catching it. "I've got forty-one Rupees so now I can buy that shield!"

"Oh, and good luck with the Great Deku Tree!" the boy called as Link hurried off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Sword of Kokiri

**Chapter 3: The Lost Sword of Kokiri**

Rudy and Teela were quite delighted to see Link back in the shop. Their eyes shone when Link held out his hand full of Rupees.

"Forty Rupees," Link announced. "Can I buy that shield now?"

They gave him the shield. Then as Link was about to leave, Teela called after him, "Do you want to buy anything else? We've got Deku sticks, ten Rupees each."

Link shrugged. "I don't have any more Rupees."

"And besides," Tammy added, "you can get them for free in the woods."

Teela shot her a dirty look that made Tammy blush. Brista shook her head and shrugged as though to say Tammy was hopeless. But Link laughed and said, "Thanks, Tammy. I'll remember that. But what would I need Deku sticks for, anyway?"

Without waiting for a reply, he and Navi left. Once they were outside, Link commented to Navi, "You know, this shield feels kind comfy on my back." He rolled his shoulders.

Navi agreed, "Yes, you have your shield. Now you need a sword."

Link nodded. "Yeah." Then he shook his head. "But where am I going to get one?"

She thought about it. "I don't remember seeing any swords in Rudy's shop, do you?"

He shrugged. "Just some wooden ones." When his fairy fell deep into thought, Link said suddenly, "You know what would be cool? If we found the legendary sword. Then I could be a real hero with a legendary sword!"

Navi reacted in surprise. "Are you talking about the Master Sword?"

Link furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "The Master Sword? That's a legendary sword?"

"What sword were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of the Lost Sword of Kokiri," Link answered. Then he lowered his voice, "They say it's hidden somewhere in this forest… waiting for the chosen one to find it and wield it against evil!" He thrust an imaginary sword into the air and puffed out his chest.

"Of course." Navi remembered the Great Deku Tree speaking to her of the legendary swords. She remembered he seemed to be more concerned for what he called the "Master Sword" than the "Lost Sword of Kokiri."

"It is a mystical sword that evil cannot touch," he had told her. "Only the pure in heart may wield it to smite evil."

"Where is it?" she had asked.

"It is hidden. Awaiting the one who will someday need its noble power."

"Is it here… in the forest?" It only seemed natural. The forest was such a safe and secret place.

"We do not hold that privilege," the Great Deku Tree had answered. "It is hidden elsewhere. The sword that I guard is the one which the Kokiri call, 'the Lost Sword of Kokiri.'" And that was the last he had spoken of the swords. But now that the one chosen by destiny had been summoned, it must be time for the sword to play its part.

"Perhaps," Navi said aloud, "now is the time to find the Lost Sword of Kokiri."

Link frowned quizzically at her. "What did you say?"

His fairy looked down at him. "The Great Deku Tree has mentioned it to me. He told me it's hidden here in the forest somewhere. Perhaps now is the time to ask the Great Deku Tree where it is."

"But how? Mido won't let us pass."

"Perhaps he won't let you," she answered. Then she pressed her mouth into a thin line. "But he can't stop me. I'll go ahead and ask the Great Deku Tree if it is all right to borrow the Kokiri Sword and ask if he will tell me where it is."

"Wait," Link took a step back, "does that mean you're leaving me?"

"Only temporarily," his fairy assured him with an exasperated sigh, "I'll be gone long enough to ask the Great Deku Tree about the Kokiri Sword and then I'll come back and tell you what he says."

"O…kay," said Link, unable to keep the anxiety out of his voice. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Should I just… wait here then?"

"Yes. Wait here so I can find you again while I go…" She suddenly stopped and looked up. She turned as though listening for something.

Link watched her curiously. "Uh, Navi? What're you doing?"

"Quiet. I'm listening."

Link twisted his head but couldn't figure out what it was that Navi was listening for. So he put his hands behind his back and dug his toes into the earth while Navi twisted her head, listening. Then she began drifting off. Link watched her in bewilderment as she began heading for the forest.

"Uhh… Navi? Do you know where you're going?"

"I can hear it," she said softly, still drifting toward the woods. "I know where the Kokiri Sword is hidden."

"What?" Link called, who hadn't heard her.

Navi turned and glared at Link. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Link stared at her. Then he shook his head and muttered, "First she tells me to stay here, now she tells me to follow her." He sighed. "Some fairy I got; even when I get my wish, destiny has to kick me in the rump. Oh well, better a grouchy fairy than no fairy." And then, grumbling to himself, he hurried after her.

She led them past the border of the Kokiri village where the brook separated the village from the forbidden forest. Link was anxious but also a little excited. He had never been outside the village before. He had always wondered what was it was like but had never dared to see for himself… no one did. They had all been told the stories of what happened to Kokiri who wandered outside the village and got lost. There were all sorts of monsters that gobbled up little Kokiri: Wolfos, Giant Deku Baba, Skulltulas, and other creatures too terrible to describe. But those who didn't get eaten met a fate even worse: they turned into Stalfos. Nobody was quite sure what a Stalfo looked like. Some thought it might be big and hairy with jagged teeth; others thought it might be slimy like a slug and oozed wherever it went; and still others thought it was like a ghost - invisible with creepy eyes that floated in the dark. Link, of course, didn't believe there was such a thing as Stalfos - he was too old to believe in silly stuff like that which was obviously made up by the fairies to keep them from going outside the village. But as he and Navi traveled further into the forest where the trees began to twist their branches threateningly and leer at them, he couldn't help but feel those monsters might be lurking in the shadows, waiting to snatch them up in their slavering jaws.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" he asked her as he struggled over a fallen tree with spear-like branches.

"The woods are calling me," Navi answered, drifting easily ahead. "They're leading me to the Kokiri Sword."

"Really?" Link yanked his tunic free from the tree's grip. "I don't hear anything."

"We fairies are born with an instinct that allows us to sense things. We can see, hear, and feel things you ordinary Kokiri can't."

"Well, I hope your senses don't get us lost," Link muttered, skirting around thorny bushes.

The trees, thickets, and thorns only grew thicker as they progressed. Then quite suddenly they encountered the face of a cliff. It wasn't very high but there wasn't any way to climb up it. Navi paused before it as though puzzled by its appearance. Link studied it with apprehension. He waited a full minute before he finally asked the question that had been pestering him since their journey through the woods.

"Are we lost?"

Navi didn't answer him. She slowly drifted upwards as though going to check the top of the cliff but then came back down as though certain that wasn't the right way. She paused again before the face of the cliff with the certainty that this was the way to go.

"But how?" she murmured. "We are not Poes… we can't go through cliff walls…"

She darted around the cliff face, pausing periodically to study the wall in front of her and poke into the cracks and crevices, searching for a way in. Link turned his head, watching for monsters that might be hiding in the trees.

Navi finally found what she was looking for after what seemed like hours. She drifted down and was immediately faced by a black hole that was just large enough to let the Kokiri through. She called to him, "Hey, over here!"

Link hurried over, relieved that they seemed to be getting somewhere. However, when he saw where his fairy was pointing, motioning for him to follow her, he paled and backed off.

Navi noticed his look and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"You want me to go in there?"

Navi turned and looked at the hole again. Then she turned back to Link. "This is where I sense the Lost Sword of Kokiri to be, so yes, I do expect you to come in here."

"But it's so small!" Link protested. "What if I get stuck in there?"

"You won't get stuck," Navi promised. She drifted closer to the hole and brightened herself to light up the tunnel inside. "See? It's straight and short; you won't get stuck in there."

"How do you know?" Link demanded.

Navi sighed impatiently and shook her head. "Link, we have no time for you to balk at something as silly as a hole. It's fine. It's large enough for you to fit through, and it's short. You won't have to crawl for very long."

"Easy for you to say," Link mumbled. "You're a fairy and can fit through most anything!"

Navi shook her head. _This boy is Hyrule's final hope? This boy who won't even crawl through a tunnel? Surely someone who is destined to save the world would have greater courage than this. Have I perhaps made a mistake? _But no, she couldn't have. The Great Deku Tree had said the boy without a fairy and this boy had been the one. Perhaps he just needed some encouragement. But she wasn't sure how to do that. She had never encouraged anyone before. Not the way the Great Deku Tree had encouraged her. The Great Deku Tree knew exactly how to encourage others. But what would the Great Deku Tree say to encourage this Kokiri now…?

The Great Deku Tree. Of course! In her most encouraging voice, Navi spoke, "Link. Think of the Great Deku Tree. Think of all the things he does for us. He is counting on you. You have your shield. Now you need a sword, which I can sense is through here. And all you must do is crawl through a short tunnel to reach it. Then we shall speak to the Great Deku Tree."

"Well, if it _is _in there," Link murmured, "they sure picked a good place to hide it."

_An excellent place, indeed, _Navi thought, just now realizing. It made sense now that she thought about it. It was outside the boundaries of Kokiri Village where the Kokiri children dared not go. No malevolent forces would be able to fit through the tunnel, even if they somehow wormed their way through the thorns. The hiding place of the Kokiri Sword had been chosen well.

Link stared at the small hole. He had never liked small spaces. He had had nightmares about being trapped in the dark and unable to move while frightening sounds roared all around him. And the other Kokiri had often pulled pranks on him like stuffing tree trunks over him or pushing him into pits. Once they had built a wall over his doorway while he had been sleeping and wouldn't take it down until Saria came and straightened them out. And now Navi was trying to force him to crawl through a tiny hole! He even had a tiny suspicion that she was trying to trick him so that he would get stuck and she could laugh at him.

_But Navi's not like everyone else. She wouldn't make me do it so she can laugh at me. In all the time I've had her, she hasn't laughed once! Maybe the Kokiri Sword really is in there… and if I get it, Mido will get so jealous! And I'll be a proper hero… Navi might even like me if I do it…_

Link glanced up at his fairy, whose eyes were roaming around at the trees and thickets surrounding them. He took a deep breath, held it for a second, and then declared, "Well, if the Great Deku Tree is depending on me…"

Navi whirled to him with a look of surprise on her face.

"…I suppose… I must put aside my fears and go through that hole."

Navi was silent for a moment. Then she exclaimed, "That's excellent, Link! I knew you had courage! Just crawl in there and claim the Lost Sword of Kokiri. You can do it!"

Link set his face in a determined grimace. Then, with a bracing sigh, he dropped onto all fours and squeezed his body into the tunnel.

"Just keep crawling," Navi cheered him on, "just keep crawling and you won't get stuck!"

Link grumbled and cursed as he wiggled his body through the tunnel. Dirt broke from the ceiling in clumps and burst on the ground, releasing a strong smell of earth that choked Link. Behind him, Navi encouraged him, "Don't stop. You're almost there. Just a little further."

_I can't believe I'm crawling through this tunnel, _he thought. _On the day I get my fairy, I wind up crawling through a tiny, little hole. How did I end up here?_

_ You're doing this for Navi, _Link answered himself. _You're doing this for the Great Deku Tree who gave you Navi. Now you're repaying him, and all you need to do is crawl through a stupid tunnel._

Ever so slowly the end of the tunnel got closer and closer. In his eagerness to escape, Link tried to shuffle faster but found he could not slide his arm forward. A tangle of roots gripped his fist and he couldn't get it out. He couldn't push against it and there was no room to bring his elbow back. He began to panic.

"I'm stuck!" his voice rose. "I can't move!"

"Don't panic," said Navi, who sounded more impatient than soothing. "It's all right, Link. Just stay calm and relax. Don't struggle, just calm down."

Link gasped for air as he wrestled the roots. He felt as though the tunnel was pressing in on him from all sides, trying to crush him.

"Stop struggling, Link! Just calm down. Let me get in front of you."

"There's no room!" Link cried, not quite sure what he meant.

"There is room, Link. Stop moving or you'll kick me."

Link obediently stopped moving. Over his shoulder, a ball of light floated ahead of him. One moment later, Link recognized the ball of light as Navi, who turned to him. She looked down.

"Ah. I see your problem. You have your hand caught in that tangle of roots."

Link tugged his hand but it was still held fast.

With a tiny shake of her head, Navi suggested, "Try tucking your hands in."

So that's what Link did. To his surprise, his hand slipped right out, which he tucked immediately to his chest. He started forward again on his elbows.

"That's it, Link," Navi urged him. "Just keep going. We're almost there."

At last, Link reached the end of the tunnel. He immediately scrambled to his feet and began taking deep breaths. Above him, Navi exclaimed, "You did it, Link! You've conquered your fear! You are a truly courageous child!"

Link shook his head and groaned. "I just hope I never have to do that again…" Even as he spoke he realized that the only way back was through the tunnel. His heart began thudding in panic again.

"Well, Link what are you waiting for?" Navi called, already drifting ahead. Link looked up and then ran desperately to keep his fairy in sight.

It turned out that he had crawled into a maze. Hedges created pathways with confusing twists and turns. Link worried that they would get lost, but Navi darted ahead as though she was following a familiar path. Link tried to keep up with her, his heart bursting with panic when she disappeared around bends, only to find her again, waiting for him to catch up.

It was a surprisingly short while later that they arrived. "This is it," Navi announced, halting in the air. Link stopped beside her.

They were at a dead end. They faced a large tree stump that could have served as a dinner table. But it wasn't a meal that sat on it. Rather, it was something that caused Link's heart to thud again, this time with excitement.

It was a chest. It looked very old, its color faded with age and banded with iron dark with rust. There was no latch or lock. All Link had to do was push the lid open.

"You really think it's in there?" Link asked in a hushed voice.

"Open it and find out," Navi answered almost as quietly.

A little uncertainly, Link crept up to the chest. He reached for the lid but hesitated. Was it all right for him to touch it? Was he worthy to see what was inside? The chest was obviously very old - probably handed down through many generations to be protected from the unworthy.

_Navi led me here. I'm supposed to get a sword and she says that a sword's in here, so it should be all right for me to take it. And I did face my fear to get it._

So Link took a bracing breath and, doing it quickly before he lost his nerve, placed his hands on the chest and firmly pushed it open.

"Well?" Navi asked, sounding just as hesitant as Link had felt.

Link looked inside. Then he gasped in amazement. Navi flew to his shoulder and she too gasped.

"It _is _the sword," she breathed. "The Lost Sword of Kokiri!"

It gleamed from the folds of a velvet interior tacked with gold. Its hilt was made of light and dark wood braided together. An emerald glittered on both ends of the guard with a larger emerald set in its pommel. The blade itself was perhaps the length of Link's elbow - just large enough for him to wield. Beside the sword lay its sheath - a simple case made of white wood with a trim that appeared to be dried thorny vines.

"Wow," Link sighed. He gently picked up the sword in both hands as though holding something precious. "We actually found it. We actually found the sword that's been hidden for years! The Lost Sword of Kokiri! And it's mine!" He thrust it into the air where it caught the sun's rays and scattered light into the maze.

Something within Navi stirred and at its prodding Navi told him, "This sword is the hidden treasure of the Kokiri, but you can borrow it for a while. Be sure to practice with it before you really fight!"

Link gently gripped the handle, withdrawing his other hand from the blade. He sliced the air with it, noting with satisfaction the musical ring it made when he did.

"You now have a shield and a sword," Navi said to Link. "It is now time to go talk to the Great Deku Tree. He is waiting for you. We must hurry!"

"And won't Mido be surprised when I show him what I found," Link replied with a huge grin.

...

Link nearly got himself lost as he was so giddy with excitement. It was thanks to Navi that they made it back to the village. It was her excellent sense of direction that got them home quickly.

As they hurried toward through the village toward the Great Deku Tree's glen, Link wondered how he should surprise Mido with the sword. Should he just let it hang from his belt where Mido could see it? Should he hide it under his tunic and then pull it out dramatically? Should he slice the air with it as he approached? Should he hold it in the air where the sun would reflect off the blade?

He eventually decided that he would hold his shield in front of it so that Mido could first see that he had gotten his shield and then pull it away so Mido could then see the sword. Link was eagerly anticipating the look on the bully's face when he saw the legendary sword.

As Link had hoped, when they approached the path leading to the Great Deku Tree's glen, Mido hurried to block the path, noticing just in time that Link was attempting to pass him.

"I already told you, wimp," he huffed as he stumbled across the path and held up his hand, "if you wish to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and a shield!"

"You mean a shield like this?" Link asked, lifting the crudely made shield but being careful to keep the Kokiri Sword hidden behind it.

"Eh, what's that?" He looked up. "Oh, you have a Deku shield…"

"And I suppose you want me to have a sword too," Link added and pulled the shield to the side to reveal the sword.

Mido's eyes followed the shield so it took him a second for him to suddenly notice what had been behind it. When he did though, his expression changed so dramatically that Link had to fight the urge to laugh.

"And what's THAT?" Mido pointed, his eyes bulging. "Is that… is that the _Kokiri Sword_?"

"Bet you never had a sword like this, did you, Mido?" Link asked smugly.

The other Kokiri began to gather around. When they saw what Link was holding, they began pointing and whispering in wonder to each other. Mido's fairy darted close to inspect the sword, her shocked expression reflected in the blade. Mido himself leaned forward and tapped the blade, his eyes widening in wonderment at the ringing sound it made. Then he tenderly touched the edge of the sword and then pulled away and gazed in shock at the blood welling on his finger.

Navi scolded him, "You should know better than to touch sharp objects!"

Mido ignored her. His wide eyes were fixated on the sword a second or two longer. Then they narrowed and he suddenly yelled, "Good grief!"

"Jealous, Mido?"

Mido grunted. Then he grumbled, "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

The crowd shied away, no longer daring to whisper to each other. They all avoided eye contact with Link and Mido. Link could not hide the hurt or the anger in his eyes as he sheathed his sword. How could Mido say that? How could he?

Navi could not believe how cruel these children could be. She could understand how Link was feeling right now. She herself was an outcast among fairies. She could tolerate it herself, but to see it happening to another, that stoked fury in her heart. But she maintained control and told Link calmly, "There is no need to seek acceptance from bullies like him, Link. They are nothing more than ignorant children who wish to seem better than others."

Mido's fairy came forward, baring her fists threateningly. "How dare you insult my Kokiri that way!"

Navi ignored her and continued, "You have friends who have accepted you… who have accepted you even before you got me… those like that girl, Saria, and the Great Deku Tree."

Link nodded. "You're right, Navi. Saria was nice to me even before I got you. And the Great Deku Tree wants to talk to me, so that makes me special… right?"

"That's right, Link," Navi confirmed.

Mido glared at the both of them as they spoke. He finally burst out, "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree, huh?" Then, grumbling furiously to himself, he stomped off. Mido's fairy shot daggers at Navi before flying off after him.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a big bully like you!" Link called after him, and the Kokiri all cheered in response.

With a huge grin on his face, his spirits lifted, Link and Navi continued down the path to the Great Deku Tree's glen.


	4. Chapter 4: Inside the Great Deku Tree

**Chapter 4: Inside the Great Deku Tree**

Link was in high spirits as they traveled down the path. Navi, however, was anxious. She remembered how sick the Great Deku Tree had seemed and how urgent he had sounded when he had spoken to her, and a sick feeling began to settle in her stomach.

_He sounded so weak when I left him. And I've been gone for such a long time. What if, when we got there, he's too weak to tell Link his message? What if he's…_

Fearing the worst, Navi flew faster. She almost left Link behind despite him calling for her to wait. Fortunately, the path wasn't long for they were soon in the Great Deku Tree's glen.

"Great Deku Tree," Navi gasped from her haste, "I'm back!"

The Great Deku Tree's eyes were shut, causing Navi's heart to stop. A moment later, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when his eyes opened, though they were bloodshot and rolled in rusty jerks. He looked weak and depressed, but when he spotted Navi hovering next to the boy, his drooping mouth turned up into a weak smile.

"Oh… Navi…" he croaked and, as Navi feared, he sounded weaker, "thou hast returned." He drew in a deep, rattling breath and then let it out in a slow sigh. Then his eyes fell on Link and his smile widened slightly. "Link… welcome… I trust they morning was a wonderful surprise for thee?"

"Yes," Link answered, trying to sound as respectful as possible. He was well aware of what an honor it was to speak with the Great Deku Tree and he wanted to leave a good impression on the father of the forest. "I couldn't believe that I had gotten a fairy when I hadn't had one for so long…"

"Yes…" the Great Deku Tree sighed. Then he let out another sigh, this one much heavier than the last. "However, I am afraid the reason that I sent thee a fairy is for a greater purpose than to provide thee with a guide and companion…"

_A greater purpose? _Link wondered.

"Link…" the Great Deku Tree spoke with a sudden authoritative voice, "listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…"

Link nodded nervously. "O-okay."

The Great Deku Tree drew another rattling breath and then began, "Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares… as the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… verily thou hast felt it…"

Link was surprised. So those nightmares… they were caused by an evil climate? He hadn't thought they were anything to worry about except that they made him terrified to go to sleep.

_Then that man in black… he's real? Is he that evil climate that the Great Deku Tree is talking about?_

"Link," the Great Deku Tree spoke, interrupting the boy's thoughts, "the time has come to test thy courage…"

Link stammered, "My-my courage?"

"I have been cursed… I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Link felt as though a boulder had fallen upon him. The Great Deku Tree wanted to test his courage? At the moment, Link felt no courage. He was terrified at having to prove himself so quickly. In earlier days he had dreamed of being a hero… of saving the day… of everyone looking up to him and saying, "He's special. He's the chosen one." But now that it was upon him, the whole idea seemed ridiculous. Him, a hero? The chosen one? He had never beaten a monster in his life! He didn't even know how to use a sword! How was he supposed to find the courage to break a curse?

As though sensing his thoughts, the Great Deku Tree spoke, "Thou hast been given a great task, Link. One that may seem impossible, but thou dost not know until thou hast tried. Thou may think a mistake has been made, but Link… destiny has chosen thee since thy birth… Thou were born with the responsibility of saving our land and vanquishing the evil that threatens it…"

Link protested, "But how does destiny know? How does it know that I can save the land? How does it know that I have courage or wisdom or… or anything?"

I know thou hast courage, Link," the Great Deku Tree responded gently, "but I ask the question so that thou may determine the answer for thyself. Dost thou have the courage… to undertake the task of breaking the curse that has been set upon me?"

Link opened his mouth to answer but no words would come out. There was a raging battle going on inside him. Should he answer yes and face whatever horrors that the Great Deku Tree wanted him to face, or should he say no and disappoint the Great Deku Tree who had given him his fairy and also the chance to speak with him?

_Do I really have a choice?_

Then Navi bobbed in front of him with both hands clasped to her face, which was creased with desperation. "Please Link! Answer yes! Can't you see the Great Deku Tree is suffering? Do you want him to continue suffering? Don't you have any pity… for the guardian of your sacred, wonderful forest? Do you not want to repay him for keeping you safe, keeping you warm, keeping you happy? Are you going to turn your back on the one who has taken pity on you and given you…"

"Enough, Navi," said the Great Deku Tree firmly. "The decision is Link's alone to make."

But Link could not shake the image of Navi's tears from his mind. He had seen them before she turned away and buried her head into her hands. Now guilt wrenched him from the inside. How could he disappoint Navi like this? How could he let the Great Deku Tree down after all he had done for him?

So he mustered all the courage he had inside him - though he felt it was a little short of the amount he really needed - drew himself up to his full height, and answered the Great Deku Tree, "I will try my best to break the curse on you… even if I die in the attempt." His heart pounded painfully as he had said, "die," but when Navi turned to him with her mouth open that became a grateful smile and the Great Deku Tree's smile stretched further across his face, Link felt his courage rise just a little bit more.

"Then enter, brave Link," the Great Deku Tree said solemnly but proudly, "and thou too, Navi…" He turned to her and nodded, "Navi the fairy… thou must aid Link." Then he turned to Link. "And Link… when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom."

Then, without another word, he opened his mouth. Link felt as though he was staring into a deep cave and felt his courage plummet into the looming darkness.

"Come Link!" Navi darted toward the entrance. "The Great Deku Tree does not have much time!"

Link sighed. "Well… I guess now's the time… time to face my destiny…"

And hoping against hope that his destiny did not eventually lead him to death, he followed his fairy inside.

...

Link wasn't quite sure what he expected when he entered the Great Deku Tree. But as his eyes adjusted to the dim light provided by Navi, he was surprised to see that it somewhat resembled the inside of his own home. The room wasn't even that large. The only thing about the room was a couple of dry, weedy-looking flowers with huge, ugly purple bulbs dangling from the stalks and a hole in the middle where a web had been weaved over it.

"Wow," Link said. "I imagined the inside of the Great Deku Tree to be a lot bigger."

"Perhaps you haven't considered that the Great Deku Tree isn't a great, big, hollow tube but an intricate network of chambers that functions in much the same way as your body and my body does," Navi reproved.

"Oh," Link said. "So you're saying the Great Deku Tree's inside body is a bunch of rooms?"

Navi hesitated. "Well, if you want to look at it that way… then yes."

"Whoa." Link had just looked up and discovered where the room lacked in width, it made up for in height. It was so high it appeared to be the size of the sun. But up in the air were two levels of platforms that ran around the walls. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling like tattered curtains, swaying gently.

Navi spun around as she took in the room. Then she murmured, "This is not good."

"Not good?" Link repeated. "Nothing's attacked us yet, so I say we're actually doing swell." He pointed and said to Navi, "Let's check that hole covered by a web over there. It looks like it goes somewhere." And he started forward.

"Wait!" Navi cried. "Look out for the Deku Baba!"

"Huh?" Link skidded to a halt.

He saw what he had at first taken to be very ugly flowers. The purple bulbs rose, turned and then split in half, slime oozing between it. Then they lunged and snapped their jaws!

"Whoa!" Link backed off. The Deku Baba erected themselves and then swayed in place, waiting for him to come closer.

"It's all right, Link, there's no reason to be afraid," Navi told him calmly. "All you need to do is get in close enough to sever their heads from their stalks. It's simple enough. The Deku Baba aren't much of a threat."

"They aren't?" Link asked doubtfully. The ugly plants' huge mouths seemed like a big threat to him. They looked large enough to swallow him whole!

"That's right," Navi answered. "Just dodge them as they lunge and just make a good swipe of your sword and you're done."

"Right." Link nodded, though his heart pounded nervously. He drew his sword and shrugged his shield from his shoulder to his hand and raised it in front of him. "Just… dodge-" He stepped forward.

The three Deku Baba drew back, stretching their mouths open wide, and then lunged forward. Link jumped to the side and the huge mouths struck the dirt where he had been standing.

"-and swipe!" He brought his sword down quickly, severing all three heads at once. They gave a shrill but momentary shriek, and then the stalks became stiff and dark with a dry crackling sound. The huge purple heads of the Deku Baba lay on the ground with their mouths still wide open where slime pooled around them.

"Excellent, Link!" Navi applauded him. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Link stared at his defeated foe in a daze. He did it! He defeated his first monster! Wait 'til Mido heard about it! He would be so impressed and jealous!

Navi bobbed in front of his face, snapping him out of it. "The stalks become Deku sticks once you cut off the heads. They're useful to have. You should pick them."

"Why would I need them?" Link asked. But remembering what the Great Deku Tree had told him about listening to Navi, he gathered them up and tucked them into his adventure pouch hanging from his belt.

"Good." Navi nodded. "Now let's get going."

Link stepped up to the hole. He eyed the web stretched over it. He tentatively stretched out a foot and placed it on the web. He was surprised to find it firm, even when he brought both feet in and walked to its center.

Navi bit her lip thoughtfully. "That appears to be a very strong web. But would it resist your sword?"

Link brightened. "Hey, good idea, Navi! I'm going to try it." He pulled out his sword.

Navi reacted in alarm. "Don't you think you ought to…"

She didn't get the chance to finish. With a cry of exertion, Link plunged his sword into the web… and then he tugged. He grunted as he tried to slice it across the webbing but he could not get it to move. Worse still, when he tried to tug it out, it wouldn't come out!

"It's stuck!" Link tugged on it fiercely and then wiggled it. When he did this, the sword came up, which heartened him, and he wiggled it harder until at last it came out with a jerk that sent Link staggering backwards. He looked at where he had stabbed to find the web seemingly unharmed.

Navi bit her lip again as she studied the web. "So it holds your weight and you can't cut it. We have to find some way to get rid of that web."

"Like what?"

Navi growled in irritation, "That's what I'm trying to find out. Now be quiet so I can think." She began drifting back and forth, her head low and an intense frown on her face as she thought. Link watched her for a few moments and then glanced around the room. Something caught his eye and he wandered over to investigate. After studying it for a few moments, he called, "Hey, Navi! Come look at this!"

Navi huffed and then flew to Link. "What is it?"

Link waved his hand over the wall. "Vines. And it goes all the way up to there," he pointed to the platform above.

She followed the vines up the wall with her eyes. "So I see."

Link could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't think much of it. He continued, "If we climb up there, maybe we'll find something… maybe there's nothing down that hole anyway."

"Perhaps so." Navi nodded though she didn't look convinced. She shrugged. "It can't hurt to investigate."

"Right!" said Link eagerly. He felt proud that he had said something that Navi agreed with. He immediately turned to the wall, gripped the vines firmly in his hands and heaved himself onto the wall. To his pleasant surprise, the vines held - a worry that hadn't occurred to him until that moment. He started to climb, grunting with the effort.

Then a scratching noise startled him. Even worse, Navi gasped and then hissed to Link, "Don't move!"

"What is it?" Link whispered, his throat tight with fear.

"Skullwalltula," Navi whispered back.

"What's that?" Link carefully turned his head. When he saw what it was, his skin prickled with goosebumps.

He was staring face to face with what looked like a grimacing skull. Then he noticed black and yellow striped spider legs extending from it and gripping the wall. Its two forelegs were moving, scraping against the bark and sending a shower of sawdust to the ground. It looked as though it was digging for something. Link imagined those sharp legs arcing for his face and a cold shiver traveled down his spine.

"Be careful not to touch it," Navi warned him tensely.

Link hissed back, "You think I'd be that stupid?" He eyed the Skullwalltula fearfully. "Can you get rid of it for me?"

Navi hesitated. "I'll see what I can do." She darted toward the Skullwalltula and shooed it with a big wave of her hands. It responded with a hiss as it raised its body to make itself appear larger, and the skull's eyes flashed red. Navi leaped back with a yelp but then moved forward again and made big shooing motions.

"Go away!" she yelled.

The Skullwalltula hissed back and swiped at her with its foreleg. Link got the feeling that it would attack soon and, with his heart thudding in his chest, he began to climb.

"Not too quickly," Navi warned him, still waving her arms at the spider. "Sudden movement will send it into a frenzy."

But Link couldn't help it. His arms had become stiff and automatic, springing up to grasp the next vine just as soon as the other had gripped. He felt like he was in a nightmare, being chased by some shadowy threat that always stayed behind him. He was climbing for his life, and he barely noticed that the platform above him was getting closer. When he finally pulled himself onto the platform, his arms were still springing forward for the next grip and he was dragging himself across the wood.

"Stop, Link!" came Navi's voice. "Stop! Stop! You're going to drag yourself over the edge!"

Link obediently stopped, and he listened to his heart pounding through the wood. His limbs were shaking. He whimpered, "Is it gone?"

"It's gone," his fairy affirmed. "Get up, Link. We need to keep moving."

But Link still couldn't move. His limbs were locked in place and shaking. His breath came out in shudders. Navi tried to patiently coax him to move but it was a long while before Link could get to his feet. He shook himself and then said to Navi, "That was the biggest, scariest-looking spider I had ever seen."

"I sense that is the least of the horrors we will face," Navi told him curtly. "How can you expect to help the Great Deku Tree if you balk at the smallest threat?"

Navi's rebuke shook Link. He felt shame for letting Navi down. But mostly he felt fear. Being a hero had sounded like an exciting idea, but if these were the kind of monsters he would be facing, Link wasn't sure that he wanted to be a hero anymore.

_What if I just quit?_

He felt a thrill at the idea. What if he just quit? What he just didn't do it? Walked away?

Navi seemed to sense his thoughts for she turned to him with a concerned look. "Link?"

Link wasn't listening. He was feeling bold. He could do it. He could just walk out right now. After all, what could the Great Deku Tree do to him? What could Navi do to him? He didn't have to do this! He didn't have to risk his life for them! All he had to do was turn right around and walk out of the Great Deku Tree and go right back to his house. Probably he would disappoint the Great Deku Tree. He might even take Navi away. Then the others wouldn't like him and make fun of him again and he'd be without friends again. But it didn't matter. Link had lived his entire life without a fairy. He had lived his entire life without friends. Why should he have to risk his life just to get a fairy? Nobody else had to! What had anybody ever done for him? It didn't matter if nobody liked him. Nobody had ever liked him anyways. And besides, he had Saria…

This gave him pause. Saria. Saria was waiting for him. He remembered what he had promised her: _"After I'm done talking to him, I'll come back and tell you what he said_!" How could he go back to her if he walked away now? How could he tell her that the Great Deku Tree had asked for his help and he refused? He could see the look of disappointment on her face… and he felt his heart tearing at the sight.

No. He couldn't do it. Saria was waiting for him. When he told her what the Great Deku Tree had asked, she would expect him to have done everything he could to help the Great Deku Tree. Link knew that he could lie to her, but he didn't want to. She had been so kind to him, done everything for him, and he had no intention of repaying her with something so vile as a lie.

"Link?"

Link drew his sword and lifted his shield. With these in hand, he actually felt courage trickling back into him. He drew in a deep breath and then said in a resolved tone, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Navi wasn't sure how to react to this. She decided to simply nod and answer, "Very well then." Then they started forward.

Up here they could see dark tunnels in the walls. They peered briefly into each one, Navi brightening herself so that they could see better, but found nothing that seemed important. Of course, it may have been hidden deeper than where they looked, which is what was gnawing at Navi and increasing her worry the more tunnels they checked.

_We're wasting time! _She thought, clenching her fists in frustration. _At this rate, we'll never cure…_

A sound startled them from inside a tunnel they were checking. It was a dry rustling sound like something slithering through a pile of dead leaves. Link tightened his grip on his sword and lifted his shield a little higher. Navi drifted forward to cast her light further inside.

At first, it appeared as though nothing was there. Nothing but a large pink flower that lay flat against the ground. But then it shivered with a rustling sound - the same rustling sound they had heard before.

Navi gasped, "What?"

Link glanced up at her. "What is it?"

Before she could answer, they were both startled by what appeared to be the flower exploding into a flurry of red, brown, and yellow leaves. Then, amidst the falling leaves, something turned and glared at them with glowing orange eyes.

"What is that?" Link cried, keeping his shield up high. The creature spit something from a round mouth that protruded like a snout and Link was startled when it hit his shield with a solid crack.

"Deku Scrub," Navi answered. Her tone surprised Link. He had expected her voice to be filled with fear or forced calm, not anger. Yet when he looked up at her, she did appear to be angry with her mouth pressed in a thin line, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.

Another crack startled him. He peered over his shield and was surprised to see dents in the wood.

"That Deku Scrub sure seems dangerous," he commented just as another crack sounded on his shield.

"No. It's cowardly. It will hide in the grass if you get close to it." There was much contempt in her voice this time.

"Then how do I get it?" Link asked, flinching again when his shield received another crack.

"Bounce the nuts it spits back at it."

Link blinked. "The nuts?" And that's when he noticed the reddish brown shells scattered about him.

_So _that's _what's been hitting my shield! _He thought in astonishment. _I thought it was deadly acid! _There was another crack on his shield and this time he saw the nut explode into fragments and hit the floor. Relieved that he wasn't going to melt into a puddle, Link turned his attention to the Deku Scrub with a determined glint in his eyes. He watched its mouth closely and when it puckered for another shot, he tensed for action. Immediately after it spat, he drew back his shield and then swung it forward like an awkward bat.

To his surprise, it worked. He saw a reddish brown blur zoom back to the Deku Scrub where it hit it just below the eyes. The Scrub leaped out of its flower with a squeal of pain and tumbled onto its back. Two wooden feet waved madly in the air.

Link stared. He had never seen anything quite like it. It seemed the Deku Scrub was actually made up entirely out of leaves! _Saria won't believe me when I tell her, _he thought.

Navi snapped him out of his thoughts, "Go Link! What are you waiting for?"

"Huh? Oh!" Link ran forward, thrust his sword into the air and yelled out a battle cry. The Deku Scrub squeaked and rolled to the side where it hit into the wall and bounced to its feet. After staggering dizzily, it hopped in fright and scurried to the back of the tunnel with Link close behind. When it discovered there was nowhere else to run, it turned back to Link, trembling.

Link noticed the fear in its orange eyes and he slowed. His sword dropped and he stared curiously at the creature. Then Navi snapped behind him, "Do not hesitate, Link! Destroy the thing!"

Link obediently brought his sword up. The Deku Scrub squeaked in panic.

"Wait! Please! Forgive me, master!"

Link staggered backwards in shock, dropping his arm. "You talk!"

"Please don't hurt me!" the Deku Scrub pleaded. "If I give you something nice, will you let me go?"

"We will not be showing any mercy to you!" Navi snarled. "You have no right to be here!"

"But I've got something really cool that you'll like! Look!" The Deku Scrub tossed something from within the folds of its leaves. It landed next to Link's feet. With a cry, Link snatched it up.

Link recognized it. It was a slingshot carefully crafted from the springiest wood, darkened at the grip after many uses. But more importantly, the name LINK was carved in the handle.

"I thought I'd lost this! Where did you get this?" Link turned to the Scrub and waved his slingshot accusingly at it.

"I just found it lying on the ground, I swear!"

"A likely story," snarled Navi. "No doubt he stole it, the thief!"

The Deku Scrub started to sob. "No, no, I found it! I didn't know it was yours, I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

Link felt sorry for the strange, little creature. Navi, on the other hand, showed no remorse. She said coldly, "Go on, Link. Show the little coward what happens when he takes advantage of the weak and defenseless. Punish him for what he's doing to the Great Deku Tree."

Before Link could respond, the Deku Scrub squealed, "But it's not me! I'm not the one making the Deku Tree sick!"

"You miserable little miscreant!" Navi snapped. "How dare you! How dare you excuse your heinous acts?"

Link asked the Scrub, "Who is?"

Navi snapped at Link, "What are you doing? We're not going to listen to that despicable creature!"

Link ignored her. He focused on the Deku Scrub, which hiccupped and suddenly trembled. "I-I can't tell you. She-she'll gobble me up if I tell!"

"Who will?" Link responded.

"Queen Gohma."

Navi gasped. Link turned to her, his eyes creased with worry. "Do you know her?"

Navi shook her head though it didn't seem that she had heard Link for she murmured, "The Great Deku Tree is plagued by _that _parasite? We must find her!" She turned to the Deku Scrub, zipped to its face and spat, "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know." The Scrub was getting increasingly agitated, turning its head and shuffling back and forth as though it was trying to find a way to escape. Suddenly it froze and its eyes grew larger. Then it began hopping excitedly and squealed, "Up there! Up there! Queen Gohma is up there!"

Link turned to where it was looking, which was at the platform above. Very little could be seen past the cobweb curtains as they swayed gently. Just about anything could be lurking up there.

"You are certain she's up there?" Navi asked, her tone hard.

The Deku Scrub hopped up and down excitedly. "Definitely! Most definitely! Queen Gohma is definitely up there!"

"If we go up there and find out that you've tricked us…" Navi threatened.

The Deku Scrub shook its head, which also happened to be its body, earnestly. "Oh, no! No tricks! She's definitely up there!"

Navi glared at it suspiciously for a moment before she said, "Very well then. But you had better be gone from the Great Deku Tree when we come back, or else…"

The Scrub danced on its feet. "Oh, yes. I will be gone when you come back. You are so very kind and generous!"

Navi shot it a cold glare before she drifted to Link. "Come on then. We'll see if 'Queen Gohma' is up there."

Link followed his fairy to the vines. As he started to climb them, he asked her, "So do you know anything about Queen Gohma?"

For a while, Navi didn't answer. Link wondered if she had heard him and was about to ask again when she finally said, "There are few creatures that have been given that name or some variation of it. But from what I understand, it is a parasitic creature that leeches the life from its victim until dead before moving on to another victim."

The gruesome image caused Link to shudder and he hesitated, looking up into the cobwebs, imagining Queen Gohma waiting to pounce on him and suck all the life from him. He shuddered again.

Navi noticed and she said hastily, "But I don't think she's that much of a threat. It's likely she'll be too busy leeching life from the Great Deku Tree to see you coming until it's too late."

"Besides," she added, her voice returning to her usual commanding tone, "there is no time for you to hesitate. You must remain strong for the Great Deku Tree and rid him of his curse. You must destroy Queen Gohma before it's too late!"

Link stared up into the folds of the cobweb curtains again. Seeing them sway, he couldn't help but feel that there was something ominous up there waiting for him. Something like Queen Gohma…

Link shook his head. He had to drive these thoughts from his head. He had already made up his mind that he wasn't going to go back to Saria without helping the Great Deku Tree. Resolutely he began to climb.

"Wait!"

Link froze. Before he even asked, he heard the scratching sound. It was just above him.

"We can't go past it," Navi murmured, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe there's a different way up," Link suggested, his voice deceptively calm.

Navi sighed heavily. "I fear we may just find more Skullwalltulas." She gritted her teeth. "If only there was a way to get rid of them."

Link imagined shooting them off the wall. And that's when he remembered.

"My slingshot!"

Navi turned to him.

Link began climbing back down. "I just remembered I have a slingshot! I can shoot the Skullwalltulas down so I can climb up safely!"

For a moment, Navi stared. Then she clapped her hands together excitedly. "What great fortune! And an excellent idea! Why hadn't we thought of this sooner?"

Link hopped down. He nearly landed on the Deku Scrub who was watching him with a very nervous look on its face. "Aren't you going to go defeat Queen Gohma up there?"

"I'm going to shoot the Skullwalltulas first," Link answered just as Navi snapped, "Didn't we warn you to be gone before we got back?" The Deku Scrub didn't seem to have heard Navi, but it hopped excitedly and squeaked to Link, "Oh, then you'll probably be needing this!" and it tossed out a small pouch that clacked to the ground.

Link picked it up, his expression a little bemused. He peered inside and found they were full of bronze-colored Deku seeds - a favorite ammunition of the Kokiri. "Oh yeah. Good call."

Link was well practiced with a slingshot. With no friends, besides Saria, to play games with, he had spent many hours shooting targets - sometimes imagining them to be someone who had tortured him that day, which was often Mido. He confidently pulled out a seed and fitted it into the sling. Then he drew it back and aimed for the Skullwalltula, which was scratching busily at the wall, unaware of its impending doom. He let it go.

The hiss of pain was momentary and not quite loud enough to muffle the squelch. It was a little longer for the Skullwalltula to grow stiff until it could no longer cling to the wall. Then it dropped to the ground with an unexpectedly loud thunk. It lay unmoving, its legs curled into its body.

Link crept up to it and cautiously lowered his face for a closer inspection. Then he let out a whoop. "All right! It worked! Now I don't have to worry about them getting me while I'm climbing the wall!"

"We'd better search the rest of the wall in case there's more," Navi suggested.

There were two more inching through the vines but Link swiftly took them out and they joined the first at Link's feet. Feeling bold, Link kicked their bodies off the edge of the walkway and he felt a surge of satisfaction when he heard them plunk to the ground below.

"Creepy little things!" he snarled triumphantly. "Serves you right! No more trouble from you!"

The Deku Scrub danced excitedly. "You sure showed them! Now climb up there and show Queenie who's boss!"

"Ha! I'll show her! Is that all she's got?" Link turned to the wall and began climbing with what could only be described as swagger.

Navi was unnerved by this show and she darted next to him. "Do not throw away your caution, Link. There may be greater dangers waiting for us."

"Like what?" scoffed Link. He was already nearing the next level of walkway. "With my slingshot, that Queen Gohma doesn't stand a chance!" He ripped aside a curtain of cobweb, heaved himself onto the walkway, and then climbed to his feet.

The air was different up here. It seemed… cooler. Cobwebs were everywhere, making it difficult to see, and they seemed to be absorbing Navi's light, making the place look darker.

Navi gave a dry swallow. "I don't like this."

"She's got to be in here somewhere," said Link loudly. He yanked his sword out and swiped at the curtains but then his sword became tangled in the netting. With a grunt of exasperation, Link tugged his sword, trying to pull it out of the webbing. He was thrashing it with such furor that the cobwebs around him shook as well. Navi, who had a sudden feeling of dread, whipped her head around until she spotted it. She screamed, "Look out, Link!"

"What?" Link gave one last tug, ripping his sword free, and stumbled backwards just as something enormous crashed to the boards directly in front of him, causing him to scream.

A giant spider, even bigger than the Skullwalltula, stood in front of him. It was almost twice as big as Link and twice as ugly as its smaller counterpart. It angled its body so that Link could see the huge skull grinning at him. The eyes of the skull throbbed an angry red, and it rubbed its legs together, creating a rasping noise that drained the strength from Link's legs.

"Navi," he cried, "what do I do?"

"You kill it," Navi answered, sounding just as frightened as Link. "And quickly!"

Link screamed as the spider suddenly charged at him, its forelegs raised. He dodged out of the way, almost sliding off the edge. He just managed to push himself back to his feet when the Skulltula wheeled on him, hissing angrily, the red eyes of the skull pulsing faster. It charged at him again, and Link brought his sword down on it with all his might but it only thunked on its hard back and the Skulltula tackled him to the ground.

In blind panic, Link scrambled to tuck his legs in and under the Skulltula's belly. Then with all his might he pushed with his legs, forcing the heavy spider off of him. It hissed and spun around to face him as Link rolled to his feet. He swung his sword, only to have it stopped by the monster's jaws. It wrenched him sideways, throwing him into the wall. Flushed with adrenaline, Link barely noticed the pain as he swung his sword at the Skulltula, stopping it in its tracks and allowing him to scramble back to his feet.

"How do I kill this thing?" Link yelled, backing away as the spider started toward him.

"Its soft belly! Aim for the underside!"

"How?" He swung his sword wildly but the Skulltula kept coming, forcing Link backwards.

"Flip it onto its back or wait for it to show it to you or… I don't know!" Navi darted helplessly above him, thinking desperately of a way to help.

As Link was backing, his foot tangled in a wad of cobweb, causing him to trip and fall onto his back. He swung his sword in an attempt to keep the giant spider at bay while he tugged on his foot. The Skulltula did slow but continued to approach, its hissing growing louder with each step and the sharp tips of its forelegs waving. It seemed to know that Link was trapped and wanted to take its time in tearing him apart.

"Get back!" Link yelled, swinging his sword while he yanked desperately on his foot to get it free. "Go away! Shoo! Go!" But neither swinging his sword at it nor yelling at it was scaring it away, and it crept closer and closer, with its sharp forelegs slicing the air.

Navi darted back and forth as she fretted over the situation. The Kokiri couldn't die now! Not when the Great Deku Tree was depending on him! And the Great Deku Tree was depending on her to keep the Kokiri safe! He had entrusted her with the care of this boy, but if she didn't think of something soon, he would be dead… both of them! But what could she do?

The giant Skulltula crawled on top of Link. It raised both forelegs where sharp claws glinted and then brought them down!

"No!" Acting on instinct, Navi dove in front of the Skulltula's claws and raised her hands. Her body gave a burst of light.

To her surprise, this seemed to work. The Skulltula twisted to shield itself from her light, its claws slicing past Link's face. They cut through the webbing, which freed Link's foot. He immediately jumped to his feet. Then, shielding his eyes, he watched in amazement as his fairy slowly forced the Skulltula backwards.

"Wow, Navi," he said, "I think it's afraid of your light."

"Most vile creatures prefer the dark," Navi agreed. Link grinned. His grin quickly disappeared when he saw the Skulltula crouch. It was going to jump!

"Navi, look out!"

Navi dodged upwards just before the Skulltula leaped into the air. It flailed its legs in an attempt to snatch her but she was too quick. When it landed, it raised itself on its hind legs and stretched for Navi, who flew out of reach.

"Now Link!" she called. "Now, while its weak spot is exposed!"

Link raised his sword above his head and rushed at the monster with a yell. He brought it down just as the Skulltula dropped to the ground and his sword screeched off its hard back. The Skulltula lunged and snatched Link around the waist with its jaws. He yelled in pain.

"Link!"

Link raised his sword again and jabbed at the hard shell of the skull, trying desperately to force it to free him or, better, force the blade into its body. The Skulltula squeezed its jaws together, trying to crush Link. It was thanks to his shield that he held in his right hand that he was still alive, but it was slowly cracking under the strain.

The Skulltula started to drag him backwards. Link dug in his heels and in desperation swung his sword for its legs instead. Although his sword didn't go through, he was surprised that it did at least cut a notch. The Skulltula dropped him and hissed angrily, hunching close to the ground as it backed away.

Navi zipped toward Link. "Are you all right?" she asked, relieved that he had been released.

Link could feel the left side of his stomach soaked in something sticky. He looked down and noticed his tunic had a large dark stain. It didn't hurt very badly though. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."

"Quickly then," Navi cried. "Destroy that Skulltula before it gets away!"

Link stumbled forward with his sword pointed in front of him. The Skulltula shuffled backwards at a faster pace. It backed into the curtain of web then wheeled around and began climbing up. Link pumped his legs faster and raised his sword in the air. Though he knew it was pointless, he thrust his sword at the retreating monster. As he expected, his sword simply screeched across its hard shell and plunged into the curtain. Link didn't dare waste time trying to get his sword out with the Skulltula next to him, so he simply let it go and retreated backwards.

"There's got to be a way to destroy it!" Navi cried out in frustration. She glared at it as it retreated up the curtain, its demonic red eyes flashing as though taunting her. Then Navi was struck by a thought.

_I wonder… _Then she yelled to Link, "Go for its eyes! The eyes that are glowing!"

Link's sword was stuck in the cobweb curtain, so he reached for the only other weapon he had: his trusty slingshot. He snatched it from his pocket while he reached into his ammunition pouch with his other hand. In one smooth motion, he dropped the seed into the sling, drew it back as he aimed for the burning eyes of the skull, and then released.

He heard a satisfying squelch and then the angry hiss of the wounded Skulltula. Link yelled in alarm when it dropped from the curtain and he dodged out of the way just before it crashed into the boards. It flailed its long, spindly legs in the air but it wasn't able to get back to its feet for it was firmly wedged into the hole it had created in the walkway.

"Now's our chance!" Navi cried. "Grab your sword and stab it into its belly!"

Eyeing the waving legs of the Skulltula warily, Link edged around the monster to his sword. He started working the sword out of the web while looking backwards every so often to make sure the Skulltula hadn't escaped and wasn't coming after him. But it was still flailing helplessly when he finally pulled his sword out. Still, he approached it cautiously.

Navi huffed impatiently. "Now's not the time to hesitate. Take your sword and kill the Skulltula!"

Link set his face in a determined grimace. He took the Kokiri sword in both hands, lifted it into the air, and then, with a cry, plunged it into the Skulltula's pale, fleshy belly. The Skulltula let out a shrill hiss as its legs stuck out rigidly like poles, and then the legs fell to the ground and the spider's hiss faded into silence.

Link held still for a few moments, his sword still sunk into the Skulltula's belly. Then he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He pulled the blade from the spider's flesh and shakily attempted to fit it into its scabbard, missing a few times until he finally managed to slide it in. Navi floated down to him.

"Are you all right? I'll admit I was worried - I thought it would crush you! But you did it! You were very brave! You defeated that monster! You should be proud!"

Link's breaths came out ragged and he felt cold all over. He had come up here expecting to slay Queen Gohma and instead he had fought for his life against a giant spider.

A fresh wave of fear swept over him. Could there be more monsters like these waiting for him? And if he somehow managed to get past all of them, could Queen Gohma be the worst monster of them all?

Navi broke through his thoughts. "Link? Are you all right?"

Link found himself staring at the dead Skulltula and he shuddered. _I was almost killed… that monster almost had me…_

"Link?"

Link shook his head. Then he took a deep breath and, trying to sound braver than he felt, replied, "Let's go."

They proceeded… with caution. Link glanced up repeatedly, watching for more Skulltulas that might drop on him. He paused at every curtain that impeded him and drew it tentatively aside, examining the area thoroughly before stepping through. At every dark alcove they encountered, Link let his fairy go ahead of him and light the way while he checked for the slightest sign of danger.

A rustling noise caused him to react in alarm. He whipped out his sword and hunched behind his shield while Navi froze. Then a flurry of leaves erupted beneath her, startling her but only for a moment.

"A Deku Scrub!" she snarled.

Link looked over his shield just as something thunked on his shield to find that it was indeed a Deku Scrub. He felt an unexpected surge of anger. He had come up here, risking his life, to find Queen Gohma and instead he found another cowardly talking bush! The Deku Scrub thought it could mess with Link! Well, he'd show that pile of dead leaves!

He waspishly thrust his shield to bat the nut back at the Deku Scrub where it struck it in the right eye. It squealed in pain and launched from the flower like a slingshot, crashing into the webbing and then toppling upside down to reveal that its foot was tangled. It swung from the curtain, wriggling like a fish on a hook. It stopped wriggling when it heard Link running up to it and then it froze when he thrust his sword to a point between its eyes.

"All right," Link growled. "No funny business. Where's Queen Gohma?"

"P-p-please forgive me, master," the creature wheezed, trembling, "I'll never do it again!"

"Where's Queen Gohma?!" Navi snapped, appearing suddenly in its face.

"A-at the bottom of this tree," it answered. "Close to the roots."

"But your friend told us she was up here." Navi glared at the Scrub.

"He lied," it responded. "Nothing's up here but Skulltulas and me."

For some strange reason, Link believed the Deku Scrub. It had a wheezy voice that nonetheless was calm and guileless.

"Why would he lie?" Navi asked.

The Deku Scrub shook its head and squeaked out a sigh. "He's trying to protect Queen Gohma. But he's only doing it because the others think we should. He doesn't really know what we're getting into."

Navi's face became dangerously red. "There are others?" she asked with barely controlled fury.

The Scrub nodded. "Three others - besides my brother, whom you've met down there. They're the ones who decided we should move in here. Thought it would be much safer in here than out there where there's Wolfos and Stalfos and such. In exchange for allowing us in here, Queen Gohma demanded we protect her and serve her. I didn't think it was a good idea, but my brother wanted to go along with it and I couldn't desert him." It sighed. "So I tagged along to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble."

Link's sword lowered. His no-nonsense façade fell away and was replaced by sympathy. To have someone that was willing to look out for you like that… it touched Link.

Even Navi wasn't as harsh when she spoke, "We're going to find Queen Gohma and destroy her. You and your brothers had better be gone from the Great Deku Tree by the time we've returned."

"If you destroy Queen Gohma," the Scrub replied, "they'll realize how powerful you are and do whatever you want so that you'll spare them - including leaving the tree. But you'll have to get past them first before you can get to her."

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Link cheerfully.

"There is one problem though," interrupted the Deku Scrub. "The way to get to her is blocked by a web. You'll have to find a way to get past it."

Link frowned. "Wait a minute. You mean the one just down there? He pointed through the boards. "The hole that's right there when you walk in?"

The Deku Scrub nodded. "That's the one."

Link shrugged. "We tried cutting it with my sword but the web is too tough."

"But the Skulltula must have some way of cutting it," Navi interjected. Link turned to her in surprise. He thought maybe he was imagining it, but Navi had sounded excited for a moment there. And it was rubbing off onto him. "You think maybe we can find something from the Skulltula that can help us get past the web?"

"It seems as logical a place to start as any," she replied.

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "I just hope we don't run into another Skulltula on the way back."

"We'll watch carefully for shadows of monsters that hang on the ceiling," Navi assured him.

They started back. Then the Deku Scrub stopped them. "Master, before you leave, if I am worthy of your mercy…"

Link turned around.

The Deku Scrub wriggled once and then fixed Link with a despondent stare. "…will you get me down?"

Link glanced at Navi who returned his hesitant look. Link shrugged and said, "He did give us some useful tips."

Navi didn't reply but glanced at the Scrub dangling helplessly by its foot. After a very pregnant silence, she said slowly, "Very well then… but on the condition that he and his brothers leave the Great Deku Tree immediately."

"If you defeat Queen Gohma, I have no doubt I can convince them to leave," the Scrub said, nodding its head eagerly.

So Link hurried over to help it down. It was an awkward few moments while he groped the Scrub for something to grab on to. He finally just dug his fingers under its many layers of leaves while the Deku Scrub squirmed and giggled, "Ooh, master! That tickles!" Then he pulled while the Scrub wriggled its foot from the webbing until at last they tumbled to the walkway, the Deku Scrub squeaking as it rolled over Link and toward the edge.

Alarmed for the Scrub's safety, Link rolled to his stomach and pushed himself to his knees. He relaxed when he saw the Deku Scrub had stopped just short of the edge and it was reeling from dizziness.

"Are you all right?" Link asked.

The Deku Scrub got to its feet and then bounced as it turned to face Link. "Oh, thank you, master! I will never forget your kindness!"

"You better not forget your promise," Navi told it severely. Then she turned to Link. "Now, let's see about that Skulltula."

They made their way back, pushing through the web curtains almost carelessly before Navi warned about other monsters that might be hiding. Fortunately, they didn't encounter any monsters. Then they found the Skulltula.

"Yeck!" Link gasped.

"Oh." Navi's eyes grew wide.

The Skulltula was no longer visible under the swarm of bugs that was tearing it to pieces. Two lines stretched between the Skulltula husk and an alcove, one traveling to the carapace and the other vanishing into the dark opening, each bug carrying a piece of flesh.

Link eyed them warily. "Are they dangerous?"

"Not as far as I remember," his fairy answered. "They're scavengers although I don't recall learning that they were vicious about it." She looked ill.

Link took out his sword and poked it into the swarm. Immediately, they began traveling up the sword. Link withdrew his sword hastily and shook them off. Immediately when they landed on the ground, they scurried back to the Skulltula carapace. Even those that had landed on their backs immediately flipped onto their legs and hurried to join the swarm.

After checking that his sword was free of bugs, Link sheathed it and then shrugged at Navi. "Well, now what do we do?"

His fairy thought for a few moments. "Perhaps we could find another Skulltula."

Link shuddered and shook his head. "Any other ideas?"

Navi bit her lip while she thought. While Link waited for her, he looked around. He stared at the teeming mass of bugs and then turned his attention to the cobwebs. A curious thought entered his head and, since he had nothing better to do, he thought he'd try it. So he took the cobweb curtain and pulled it over the swarm.

They climbed the curtain. Link followed them up and as he did he noticed something interesting. The bugs were traveling in a wave. And below them…

"Navi! Navi, look at this!"

Navi turned to where her Kokiri was pointing. Slowly her eyes widened.

Link laughed. "They're eating the web!"

"No," Navi said in wonder, "they're taking it apart and reusing it. See how they're weaving it into rope?"

Link snapped his fingers. "We can use them to get past that web down there!" He was so excited about the idea, he forgot about being squeamish as he stuck his sword in the mass and swept it toward the edge. He was careful not to step on the bugs left behind as he moved forward to sweep the body off the edge, but they were already swarming toward the body anyways so that wasn't too much of a worry. He plunged his sword in again and swept it through the curtains and off the edge.

After pulling aside the curtain, Link and his fairy watched in fascination as the half-eaten, bug-covered Skulltula tumbled through the air. Bugs flew off in a shower that clacked against the walls and the floors below. When the Skulltula hit the ground, it broke into pieces that slid outward, including a leg toward the web-covered hole. Link was disappointed that it didn't reach the hole though.

Navi nodded. "It appears all that is needed now is to climb back down and introduce those scavengers to the web."

"Climb?" Link repeated with a grin appearing on his face. "I was thinking of a quicker way."

Navi spun to him with a perplexed expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

Dropping the curtain, Link backed away and then leaned forward as though preparing himself. Navi watched him with dawning horror.

"You're not really that foolish, are you?"

Link didn't answer her; just narrowed his eyes in concentration with the same smile stretched across his features.

"Link!" Navi cried in dismay, "this is not an example of courage! This is foolishness! This is an absolutely unnecessary risk! This could kill you!"

Link ran. He reached out, grabbed the curtain and swung outward. Then he dropped.

Navi screamed in horror and covered her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Queen Gohma

Chapter 5

Queen Gohma

_"Look, Link! Isn't the view pretty from up here?"_

_ Link was busy making sure he wasn't going to slide off the roof, bracing his legs against the slope while leaning back. Saria, on the other hand, was not only standing but leaning forward as though she was gazing far into the trees. Saria's fairy, Anai, looked down at Link and smirked. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"_

_ "No!" Link said defensively. "The roof's just… slippery."_

_ Saria giggled. Then she told him, "It's all right, Link. You won't fall. Just take my hand and I'll help you up."_

_ Link eyed the hand she proffered with some hesitance. But he trusted her, so eventually he did take her hand._

_ "Yes, that's it, Link," said Saria encouragingly. She helped him gently to his feet. Then she pointed. "Look, do you see Barry hiding in the grass over there? And there's Alba looking for him. They're playing hide-and-seek."_

_ Link balanced unsteadily on his feet but he did look to where Saria was pointing. Then he laughed, "Alba just walked right past Barry!"_

_ Saria giggled. "Looks like Leila is daydreaming in the garden again."_

_ Anai pointed. "Ooh, looks like Mido's showing off again." She smiled slyly at Saria. "It looks like he's going for a new record."_

_ "Didn't he get sixty-three pushups last time?" Saria asked with a curious frown on her face._

_ "_Fifty_-three," Link corrected._

_ Anai watched Mido with rapture but Saria lost interest and pointed out other things to Link. Link was soon relaxing as he laughed with Saria and he was beginning to move around the rooftop to find other things._

_ "I think I see a tree that looks like it has Barry's face!" Link cried excitedly._

_ Saria laughed so hard, she was doubled over. It made Link feel good to make her laugh. She had such a pretty laugh. And it made everyone else laugh too._

_ Anai suddenly exclaimed, "I think Mido just broke his record! And he's still going!"_

_ Saria ignored her. Eventually she stopped laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. Then she said to Link, "I want to take a closer look at that tree. See if it really does look like Barry." Then without warning she leaped off the roof._

_ Link cried out in alarm. He dropped to his knees and crawled forward to peer over the roof to see if Saria was all right. He was relieved when he found her on her feet, seemingly unharmed. She turned and waved up at Link. "You coming?"_

_ "You want me to jump down?" he cried, his heart pounding at the thought. He looked down at the ground stretching away from him._

_ His friend laughed. "It's easy! Right when you land on the ground, just let your knees drop and roll forward!"_

_ "But what if I forget to let my knees drop? What if I get hurt?"_

_ Saria threw out her arms. "You won't forget, Link! You can do it! Trust me!"_

Trust her… _Link stared at the ground again. It did look awfully far away… but he trusted her. He could always trust her._

_ Anai smirked. "Just don't look down."_

_ Link ignored her. He pushed himself carefully to his feet and then took a deep breath. Then, with his face set in a determined expression, he took two steps and then jumped…_

_..._

Link found a thrill in falling. The sensation of his stomach vanishing, the rush of cold air stinging his eyes, the experience of his clothes beating against his body… but what he really enjoyed was the weightlessness like all the burdens of the world - the teasing, the cold shoulders, the loneliness - had all fallen away from him… it was almost as though he was flying. For a brief moment, he was safe from the sorrows that waited on the ground.

But landing was something else entirely. He had been afraid of it once. It had hurt the first time, but he didn't want Saria to know that. He didn't want her to think that she had betrayed his trust. That first time, when she had asked if he was all right, he had focused on the tears - trying to hold them back - smiled at her and said, "I'm all right. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. But I wish I would have rolled like you said."

When she had asked if he wanted to not go on the roof again, Link had given her a determined look and said, "I want to jump again. I want to learn how to roll when I land." And he did. He learned how to allow his knees to collapse and then spring forward into a roll. It soon became his favorite part of falling. While falling through the air made him feel free and safe from the cruelty of the world below, rolling when he landed made him feel stronger like he had beaten the cruelty of the world… like he had shown the world he was not afraid of it and could fight back.

It gave him courage.

The ground was rushing up to meet him, but Link was ready. He wasn't going to let it beat him. He was going to show it that he was strong - strong enough to not let it hurt him.

As the ground came closer and closer, Link realized something that made him pause. He was aiming directly for the web covering the hole. He had somehow launched himself straight for the exact center of the ground where the hole was. He wasn't sure how this would affect his landing. Would the web be too soft to spring off of into a roll? He remembered it had been quite firm when he had walked on it. It might still work.

His feet touched the web and Link allowed his knees to collapse while he built tension in his legs to roll forward. But the web stretched suddenly under his impact, throwing him onto his back and giving him the sensation of having his stomach thrown back into him.

Then he heard splintering and he was falling again, tumbling backwards. He lost his stomach again and his heart was lodged in his throat, preventing his screams from escaping. He couldn't see where he was falling! He wasn't going to be able to fall onto his feet to roll forward! Instead, his head was going to slam into the ground and crack open and he would be dead and he wouldn't save the Great Deku Tree and Navi was going to be so disappointed and Saria… he was never going to see Saria agai…

All of his thoughts were shocked out of him when he hit into something cold, which quickly surrounded him - pressed in on him from all sides, including up his nose and into his ears. It felt as though he was being smothered in an ice-cold blanket. It was a while before his thoughts came swimming back to him and he realized that he had fallen into water!

He kicked at the water, propelling himself toward the surface. The water had taken him by surprise and knocked the air out of him. Now he needed the air back - desperately!

He gasped when he broke the surface, breathing in the musty air. He could see a small spot of light high above him but that was all he could see. It was very dark down here - pitch black. He shivered - whether from the coldness of the water or the pressing gloom surrounding him he couldn't tell. Most likely it was both.

His teeth chattered as he called out, "Nav-v-v-v-vi! Nav-v-vi, where are you!"

A tiny ball of light shot down from above like a shooting star. Then it erupted into a bright flash and there was a shrill shriek, "You foolish boy! You reckless imp! You do realize that you're lucky that there was water rather than hard ground to catch you, don't you?"

Link was relieved to see Navi and he couldn't help but smile. "S-s-s-sorry. I didn't th-th-th-think I was g-g-g-g-going t-t-to land on th-th-the web."

"_You didn't think! _That is why the Great Deku Tree commanded you to listen to my words of wisdom, and I warned you not to pull such a reckless stunt, did I not?!"

"N-n-n-not really," Link answered. "You only s-s-s-s-said it was a s-s-s-stupid idea."

Navi's frown deepened and she crossed her arms. "You think yourself clever, don't you, Link? I'm finding it difficult to see why Destiny has chosen you to save the land of Hyrule when you are reckless, proud, and arrogant! A true hero of Hyrule would be honest, thoughtful, and would listen to the ones set over to guide them!"

"I th-th-th-th-think you're just s-s-s-s-sore th-th-th-that my idea worked out," Link protested.

"Worked out, huh? You're in the water, shivering to death. You think that's your idea working out?"

"W-w-w-w-well… I didn't p-p-p-plan for th-th-th-this to happen," Link admitted. He certainly was very cold. He wished he had a warm blanket right now.

Navi huffed. "At any rate, you should get out of the water and find a way to warm yourself up before we move on. You'll catch a cold if you don't." She looked around the room, casting her light. Then she waved to Link, "This way."

With relief, Link swam after her. His feet soon touched ground and he sloshed his way to the shore. Shivering in his dripping clothes, he removed his cap and wrung it out.

As he was doing that, Navi suddenly heard dry rustling behind her. She turned around to witness a pair of glowing orange eyes appearing just beyond the range of her light. Then she heard more rustling and then two more pairs of eyes appeared.

"Careful, Link," Navi warned in a low voice. "We've got company."

Link, who had been wringing out his tunic, responded immediately, drawing out his sword and shield. He was just in time for they heard the spit of a Deku Scrub followed by a wooden crack on his shield. Two more spits followed with subsequent cracks.

Link spotted the three sets of eyes. He muttered, "This'll be tricky getting three of them at the same time."

Navi agreed, "Yes, it would certainly be an awkward situation for you if they surrounded you. Fortunately, Deku Scrubs are cowards and tend to stay within the safety of their flowers."

"_What!?_" squeaked the first Scrub in outrage as it leaped out of its flower. "Did you just call us _cowards_?! Come over here and I'll show you who's a coward! We are the elite guards of Queen Gohma! No one gets past us! Just you try to, I dare you! You loud-mouthed, puny, little…"

Link had had enough. No one insulted his fairy like that! He marched forward, holding his shield in front of him in case the other two attacked. The first Scrub squeaked in alarm and burrowed back into its flower. Then it popped its head back up and continued its tirade, "Well, come on, tough guy! You think you're tough enough to get past us? Go on then! Let's see how far you get before we send you crying back to your mommy!"

Link continued forward. The Deku Scrub's eyes widened as though surprised that Link actually dared. Then it turned to its brothers and commanded, "Attack!"

They immediately began spitting a barrage of Deku nuts at Link. He crouched behind his shield as the nuts cracked against it and continued to shuffle forward.

"Don't stop!" the first Scrub squeaked to its brothers, sounding more and more nervous the closer Link got.

Link shuffled closer, the cracks against his shield getting louder and louder. Then a split appeared in the center of his shield and shot all the way to the top.

"Uh-oh," murmured Link. His shield was taking too much and at this rate it would completely shatter if he didn't do something soon!

The Deku Scrub leader seemed to realize that too for it squeaked excitedly, "Aha! Keep firing, my Scrubs! He's no match for us! Break his shield! Show him what we're made of!"

"Perhaps we should retreat," Navi suggested urgently. "Your shield won't take much more damage."

But Link had already come so far, and he wasn't going to be beaten by a bunch of cowardly, little Scrubs! Instead, he yelled out a battle cry and rushed forward.

"Eep!" the Deku Scrub cried. Its brothers choked as their eyes widened in alarm. Just as Link was about to ram into them, they ducked into their flowers and he stumbled.

The Deku Scrub crowed, "Ha ha! You can't get us while we're in our flowers! Take this, you stupid Kokiri!" And it spit a Deku nut at Link.

He swung his shield to block the nut. This action caught the nut like a ball on a bat and sent it flying back at the Scrub. It barely had time to widen its orange eyes in alarm before it was struck by its own nut.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! My eye! My eye!" It squeezed its eyes tightly shut and shook its head as though trying to shake off the pain. "Ow! You stupid Kokiri! You stupid fairy! You hurt me! Get them!"

The other two Deku Scrubs peeked out of their flowers and then popped their heads up to shoot nuts at Link. He hurried behind their leader as they began spitting at him. Their nuts smacked into the loudmouthed Scrub before they realized what they had done. And when they did, they looked horrified.

Their leader shrieked in pain, leaping out of its flower and scurrying blindly away. It sobbed, "I hate you! I hate you all! You dummies! You weren't supposed to hit me! You dummies! I'm going to…"

Its voice was cut off by a splash, followed by a terrified squealing and gurgling. It had run into the water and was now thrashing wildly in it.

"Oh no!" cried one of the Deku Scrubs behind Link. "He's going to drown!"

"Please help him!" cried the other.

"But you tried to kill me," said Link.

The splashing grew more wild and the terrified gurgling higher in pitch. The two Deku Scrubs trembled as one of them squeaked, "Please! We'll do anything!"

Link was torn. For one thing, that Deku Scrub had tried to kill him. And for another thing, Navi didn't like Deku Scrubs. But the terrified squealing of the drowning Scrub was wrenching at Link's conscience. Even Mido didn't deserve to die like that!

Link's heart nearly burst with relief when Navi said, "We will save your brother. BUT you have to promise that you will leave the Great Deku Tree."

The two of them nodded vigorously. "We promise! We promise! Now please! Save our brother!"

Link obediently hurried off toward the splashing sounds with Navi flying close behind him. They found the Deku Scrub almost fully submerged in the water as it tossed and kicked. Link waded into the water then sucked in a deep breath and plunged in, stretching out his arms for the Scrub. It was tricky to grab this way since it was tumbling in the water but Link somehow managed to grab its foot. Gripping it securely, he waded back ashore. The Scrub was much heavier than he had expected and it took almost all his strength to drag it onto dry land. But at last, he dropped the foot and tipped the Deku Scrub on its side as its brothers bounded up next to him. Water streamed from its snout-like mouth as it coughed and spluttered. The force of its coughing threatened to roll it onto its back so Link held it in place to allow the rest of the water to gush out. At last, the Deku Scrub was able to speak again though it merely repeated weakly, "Stupid Kokiri… stupid fairy… stupid brothers…" It looked thoroughly miserable.

The other two bounced next to him in agitation. "Are you all right?"

Their leader's eyes shifted slowly to look at them and then slowly blinked. At last, it mumbled, "What did you shoot me for? You were supposed to shoot him… stupid brothers…"

"He will be okay," Navi pronounced. "Now remember your promise."

The two Scrubs nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, of course!"

Their leader blinked blearily. "…Promise?"

They spun around to face the leader but avoided its eyes. "W-we promised that we would leave the tree if they saved you."

For a moment, their leader didn't respond. Then slowly it rolled over to its back and murmured, "But we were supposed to protect… Queen Gohma… This is stupid." It squeezed its eyes shut but couldn't keep back the tear that slid out. "I hate this. Why'd you have to come along… Why'd you have to ruin everything?" It turned to face Link.

Link's was starting to lose his sympathy for the ungrateful thing. He wanted to punch it right in the eye. He had saved its life and this was the thanks he got?

Navi spoke, "Shouldn't you all get going?" Her tone was biting.

The leader answered sulkily, "I can't. I'm too soggy, which means I'll be too heavy to fly. We have to wait until I'm dry." Its cohorts nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Very well then," said Navi, her anger barely controlled. "You can wait until you're dry. Link and I will confront Queen Gohma, and when we return, you had better be gone."

"You're never going to beat Queen Gohma anyway," murmured the Scrub. "She'll gobble you up!"

Ignoring the comment, Navi turned her back on the Scrub. She motioned to Link. "Come on, then. Time to root out that parasite!"

Crowding together, the three Deku Scrubs watched with an expression that almost appeared to be awe - even the leader, despite its jeering - as the Kokiri and his fairy turned and started forward. They soon came face to face with the entryway that presumably led to Queen Gohma. Link had seen it before behind the Deku Scrubs but his attention had been focused on defending against their attacks. He and his fairy now got a good look at it for the first time.

It was really nothing more than a tunnel just large enough for Link to walk through. The entire thing was jagged with sharp splinters jutting out like teeth. He used his sword to poke at a splinter, which snapped off.

Link gave a nervous cough. "That looks kind of dangerous."

His fairy had a horrified expression on her face. "It appears as though something burrowed through here."

"Queen Gohma?" Link tentatively stretched his foot inside and pressed down on the jagged floor.

Navi nodded. "That's what I fear. Be careful going through."

Link ducked inside and carefully began shuffling his way down the tunnel. He was careful not to touch the sides and kept his head low to avoid spearing himself from above. He used his sword to lop the particularly long splinters on his left side, and he kept his shield tucked in on his right side. Though awkward, it seemed to be working effectively.

At last, the tunnel opened into an enormous chamber. The air was heavy with moisture, so heavy that it made it difficult to breathe. But when Link and Navi stepped out of the tunnel, it wasn't the cloying air that made them gasp.

Throughout the entire chamber, hundreds upon hundreds of eggs had been dispersed. They had been gathered in clusters in each corner, along the walls, and even adhered to columns. They were fleshy blobs of pink with bulging blue veins that pulsed, making the vast space seem… alive.

Terrible to behold was the sight and even worse was the smell. Link was overwhelmed by the sickeningly sweet smell of rot and the ripe smell of flesh.

"All those eggs…" Navi said faintly, overcome by horror, "they're leeching nutrients from the Great Deku Tree! No wonder he's ill!"

Link moved toward a cluster, observing the veins throbbing as the Great Deku Tree's nutrients were transferred to the eggs. As he gazed through the pink flesh, he was certain he saw movement inside. This filled him with an overwhelming sense of repulsion and he reacted by taking his sword and slashing it through the cluster.

The eggs burst into a tide of slime that washed over the floor, carrying with it little creatures that seemed to be made up of long, angular limbs. They twitched feebly, their legs dripping ooze before dipping back down. Link stomped hard on them, which squished under his boot. When his foot came away, quivering strings of yellow slime came with it. Link's stomach heaved at the sight. He looked away and gazed instead at all of the clusters congesting the chamber.

"That Queen Gohma sure has been busy," he commented. He looked around for signs of the parasite. "I wonder where she is?"

Navi shuddered. "She's close… I can feel her."

But Link still could not see her. With a derisive sneer, he said, "Hiding? Maybe we should try to draw her out." He moved forward.

"Be careful, Link," his fairy cautioned, "she may be more dangerous than you think."

"Dangerous?" Link scoffed, "like those Deku Scrubs? If she's really that dangerous, why would she have to have such wimpy guards? And that web?" He had almost reassured himself, yet he couldn't help but feel a little afraid by what Navi said. He paused in front of a cluster of the veiny eggs and, to dispel his doubts, he took his sword and slashed it through.

The eggs popped and the slime slopped out but there was no sound from Queen Gohma. So Link moved on to the next cluster and slashed those. When Gohma failed to show, he moved to the next cluster and slashed those. Then he moved to the next cluster and to the next one, his boots squishing with the slime of the eggs. Navi watched him-feeling satisfaction with each egg cluster he destroyed and yet fearful for the Kokiri's safety as she imagined the wrath of the queen.

Then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Gooseflesh erupted on her arms and ice trailed down her spine. And her heart began to pound. It was a feeling she had experienced only in her darkest nightmares. It was the feeling of being watched by something evil… it was the feeling of fear.

"Link," she tried to say but her throat was dry and her voice never made it past her throat. When she tried to take a breath, it was as though her lungs had been plugged. When she tried to fly to her charge, it was as though her limbs had been locked in place. But she had to warn him somehow!

Link raised his sword to slash at another cluster of eggs. But then he twisted his head for he suddenly thought he had heard something. A slow, dry rustling sound like a Deku Scrub… but it sounded bigger. He swung his sword around and held it out in front of him defensively. But he couldn't see what was making that sound. His courage was quickly slipping away from him and it was all he could do not to run for safety.

He reacted with a slash at the air when a ball of light shot for him without warning. Then he heard his fairy gasping next to him, "She's here! It's Queen Gohma!"

Link swiveled left and then right, keeping his sword straight out in front of him. "Where is she?" His voice came out as a croak.

"Look up!"

With his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage, Link directed his gaze upward.

On the ceiling, a dark shadow was moving slowly. The source of the rustling came from a pair of thick, segmented legs with sharp claws at the tips that stretched and gripped the vines that amassed the ceiling. Link's sword shook in his hand as the thing crawled across the ceiling toward him. Then it paused.

An enormous orange eye appeared. At first it moved slowly, blinking frequently as though it had just awoken. But as it moved from corner to corner, it moved faster and faster. It seemed to be interested in the slashed egg clusters, for the eye would pause there, growing wider with each one as though expressing shock at the sight. Finally it looked straight down and let out a shrill shriek of what Link guessed was fury.

The shriek startled him and his sword dropped. The clatter seemed to alert the creature for its eye swiveled to him. Then its eye narrowed and the orange turned to blood-red. Link hastily picked up his sword again, never taking his eyes off the angry red one.

The monster suddenly scrambled across the ceiling. Link instinctively backed away. He slipped in the puddle of slime and fell backwards onto the egg cluster. It burst over his head and his vision became clouded with a wash of mucus while the larvae tumbled over his face and down his body. With a cry of disgust and horror, he swiped the goo off just in time to see the monster drop in front of him with an earth-shuddering thud and then rear into the air with an angry shriek.

Link now got a good look at the arachnid parasite, Queen Gohma. Her body was armored with dark, slimy plates that slid over each other. She waved two thick legs in the air while balancing on a thick, segmented tail. When she brought her legs down and whipped her tail above her head, Link noticed that the end of her tail seemed to have a mouth complete with a ring of sharp teeth that flexed as though it was hungry to eat him. Then it arced through the air toward him!

"Run, Link!" Navi screamed.

Link dodged out of the way, his feet slipping on the mucus that soaked him. He didn't stop to look behind him but he could hear Queen Gohma pounding after him. He swung around a pillar, slapping his head against an egg on the way. Queen Gohma behind him skidded as she attempted to make the same turn. Once Link had the parasite queen hidden behind a pillar, he dashed toward the next pillar in the hope he might hide there. His heart was beating frantically against his chest and his limbs screamed in pain, yet Gohma's horrible screech drove him onward. After dashing around the pillar, he collapsed against it to catch his breath.

"You need to aim for her eye," Navi panted beside him. "Her armor covers her entire body and it appears too thick for your sword to penetrate. Your only hope is to get her eye."

"But how am I supposed to reach it?" Link hissed. "She's huge! I can't just reach up there and stab her eye! She'd eat me first!"

Navi answered, "Perhaps we ought to try…"

She screamed before she could finish. Queen Gohma suddenly appeared from behind the column and lashed her tail forward. Link brought his sword up to parry it but was sent spinning to the ground from the force of the blow. He scrambled across the ground on all fours, expecting at any moment to have that tail slam into him and squash him like a bug.

But Queen Gohma merely squealed in pain, retreating backwards, her tail waving limply.

_Link must have cut her with his sword_, thought Navi. She turned to her charge, who was still scrambling away on all fours. She zipped to him and yelled to make herself heard above the queen parasite's shrieks, "Get to your feet! You've wounded her! Now find a way to finish her off!"

Link continued to crawl. With a huff of impatience, Navi darted in front of his face and yelled at him, "Get up! Queen Gohma is escaping! We mustn't let her escape!"

Link still expected to feel the parasite's heavy tail slam on him, but he rolled to his back to check. It turned out that Navi was right. Queen Gohma was hurrying toward the opposite wall. Emboldened by this show of cowardice, he scrambled to his feet then raised his sword and charged after her.

"If we can corner her," said Navi, following behind Link, "then it should increase our chances of defeating her."

"I still don't see how I'm supposed to reach her eye," Link told her.

"We'll think of something," Navi responded impatiently. "Right now, focus on cornering her. She's at the wall now. Once she runs for a corner, run toward that corner."

But Queen Gohma didn't run for a corner. Instead, she lifted her leg and used her sharp claws to grip the wall and then lifted the other leg and gripped the wall with those claws while she used her tail to push against the ground. She was walking up the wall!

Link skidded to a halt and his mouth dropped open. Navi cried, "No! We can't let her escape! We've got to stop her!"

But the parasite had already crawled too far out of reach up the wall. She was soon crawling across the ceiling until she paused. She whipped her tail under her legs and pushed off the ceiling so that she twisted right-side-up as she fell, which was right over Link!

Navi screamed at him, "Move, Link!"

Link dove forward. Queen Gohma crashed to the ground and whipped her tail forward, slamming it into Link's back, which threw him forward into a tumble. When he finally regained control of his movements, he immediately sprang to his feet and ran, for he could hear Queen Gohma stomping behind him and squealing angrily. He was blind with panic - his heart was pounding so hard he felt sure it would burst and he felt like he was running past the air that he was supposed to be breathing in - so he didn't realize where he was running to until he slid on slime, which nearly carried him into an egg cluster that he had slashed. He had run into a corner.

He spun around, looking for another direction to run in, but the arachnid parasite was closing the distance quickly, her angry red eye homing on him. He had tried to corner her, but he had instead been cornered by Queen Gohma!

"Aim for her eye, Link!" Navi cried desperately.

Link dropped both his shield and sword and pulled out his slingshot. With haste, he fitted a seed into the sling, pulled back and fired.

To his relief, Queen Gohma shrieked as she staggered backwards and then shook her head. Her eye opened, which had turned a shocking pink and was crying. She blinked and rolled her eye around while shaking her head. Then she shrieked and began staggering around, slamming her tail back and forth like a deadly club. The egg clusters that Link had not yet destroyed were now smashed under her frenzied attack, spraying slime everywhere.

Link's limbs suddenly gave out on him and he collapsed to the ground, his limbs shaking. Navi yelled at him, "You can't rest now! You've only made her angry! You've got to destroy her!"

"I'm trying!" Link protested. Wearily, he reached for his shield and sword and used them to prop himself up to his knees. Trying to control his shaking legs, he pushed himself to his feet. After wobbling on his legs for a moment, he moved toward Queen Gohma, who was still shrieking shrilly and smashing things in frenzy.

Then she bumped into the wall. Her tail whipped up and latched on and then her legs followed clumsily. Once she had both legs gripping the wall firmly, her tail swung down and tensed against the floor, pushing her up as she walked up the wall.

Link stopped and then backed away. "She's going to try to drop on me again!"

Navi replied, "Fortunately, she can't see you. That seed you shot seems to have irritated her eye. Just remain quiet and she shouldn't be able to find you."

The giant parasite crawled onto the ceiling and then stopped. From there, she shook her head wildly as though she was trying to shake something off.

Then something thunked at Link's feet and bounced toward him. Link hopped backwards and thrust his sword forward in case it was something dangerous trying to attack him, but when it bounced off the tip of his sword, he discovered it was a Deku seed, glistening with tears. With a gasp, he looked up to find the queen parasite with her giant watery eye open. It had darkened to blood-red again and was focused on Link with an intense hatred. From that look, Link knew for sure that Queen Gohma wanted him dead.

"She can see me!" Link cried.

"Shoot another one! Blind her again!"

Link obediently dropped his sword and shield again and pulled out his slingshot. But even as he was fitting a seed into the sling, the giant parasite queen saw what he was doing and immediately shut her eye. She crawled forward toward Link.

"She's shut her eye!" Link let fall his slingshot and began backing hastily away.

Navi dropped her voice to a harsh whisper, "Which means we can't shoot her eye, but it also means she can't see you. Just make sure her shadow never falls on you and be careful not to make a sound."

But they quickly found out that this wouldn't work, for Queen Gohma suddenly paused and opened her eye, rolling it quickly to locate Link, and then immediately shut it and turned toward him. Link and Navi changed course in an attempt to keep the giant parasite from dropping on them. But once again, Queen Gohma paused, opened her eye and rolled it around to look for Link, then shut it and crawled toward him again.

"We'll never beat Queen Gohma this way!" Navi hissed to herself in frustration. She could see that Link was tiring, his breath coming out in noisy gasps, and he was starting to stagger. "We need to bring her down so that we can finish her off." She looked up at Queen Gohma, who paused again, opened her eye to locate Link, and then shut it and lumbered toward him.

_If Link can shoot her eye when she opens it, that may bring her down. _Navi thought on inspiration. She flew to Link's ear and hissed, "Link! Get your slingshot ready!" Aim for her eye!"

"But she has it closed!" Link hissed back.

Navi explained somewhat impatiently, "We must be ready for when she opens it! For when she does, that is when you'll strike!"

Link shook his head. "I just hope she doesn't crush me!" But he did as his fairy suggested, spinning around so that he was now jogging backwards while he pulled back the sling and aimed for the giant parasite's closed eye. His heart pattered nervously as he waited in anticipation for the parasite queen to open her eye.

"Steady, Link," Navi encouraged. "Don't move too quickly. You don't want to run into the wall behind you."

Link nodded. He was trusting her to watch his back to make sure he didn't run into anything… if he wasn't so afraid, he might have thought that was funny. But his focus was on the monster on the ceiling as he waited for the right moment to take her down. As he continued to jog backwards, he waited…

Queen Gohma suddenly paused. Link nearly released the seed too early but he kept his twitchy fingers in check. But when she opened her eye, he reacted with a sharp twitch, releasing the seed but also stumbling backwards and then tumbling onto his back.

The seed sang through the air. The song drew Queen Gohma's eye, which widened in fear when she realized what was about to happen.

The seed struck her. With a horrendous screech, she lurched so violently that the vines ripped from the ceiling and she tumbled down toward the ground, her legs and tail flailing. She hit the ground with an awful, echoing series of loud cracks, followed immediately by a deafening screech. Her eye was pink and crying once more and rolling wildly. Her tail lashed above her head and she rocked from side to side, but Link noticed curiously when he sat up that her legs didn't move. They were, in fact, splayed in bizarre angles that sent judders down his spine.

Navi danced with excitement. "Her legs are broken! Quickly, take your sword and stab her in the eye!"

Link reached for his sword… but it wasn't there. He felt his heart leap into his throat as he swiveled around, looking for his weapon.

His fairy cried impatiently, "What are you doing? Now's our chance to destroy her once and for all!"

"But I've lost my sword!" Link spun around and suddenly spotted something glinting as Queen Gohma's tail swished by.

Navi yelled at him, "You _lost _it? How could you have lost it! After everything we've gone through to find it, you lost it? We must find that sword!"

Link wasn't listening. He had discovered that the glint came from the Kokiri Sword hidden behind the crippled queen. He would have to somehow dodge past her deadly tail if he wanted to grab his blade… either that or find a way to knock it out of her range. With excitement, he wondered if his slingshot would work.

He pulled it out and sidestepped around Queen Gohma to angle himself for a clear shot at his sword. With her tail thrashing all about, it would be tricky.

But the hours of practicing his target shooting all paid off. Watching her tail closely, Link waited patiently until it smashed within line of his shot and then lifted away, and that's when he released. He was satisfied to hear the metallic "ping!" of his seed striking the blade and then see the sword spinning away. He ran after it, being sure to give the parasite queen a wide berth. He snatched it up and then ran around to the queen's front where her eye was still rolling.

"And now, Link," said Navi with vicious satisfaction, "let us destroy that parasite!"

Link nodded. The blood was rushing through his ears as he ran forward.

"Watch for that tail," his fairy called out.

Link halted just as the queen's tail struck the ground in front of him. He slashed at it, which made her scream all the louder, and she jerked so viciously it almost seemed she was going to stand on her broken legs.

Link dodged under her tail, which came back down with a crash, and found himself staring into the enormous eye of Queen Gohma. The veins in it were swollen and red and her pupil had dilated to where Link could view his entire reflection. He was covered in slime, a huge red splotch stained his left side, his clothing was torn in several places, and on top of all that his face was smudged with dirt. And it was all thanks to this monster.

Anger flared in Link's chest. Gritting his teeth, he dropped his shield, took his sword in both hands and shoved it straight up into her eye.

The queen parasite shrieked and her tail whipped above her head, causing her to rock her body with such ferocity that Link heard her legs cracking as they were bent further askew. The sword was ripped from his hand - causing him to cry out in alarm - as her eye rolled up, down, side to side, back and forth as though trying to slam the sword out. The blade was too deep in it though and try as she might to remove it, her eye slowly drained of its watery fluid until it was nothing but a floppy fold of skin. The sword slipped out on a trickle of mucus.

As her eye had drained, her tail had begun to settle until it was flopping weakly on the ground. Eventually, it stopped twitching and she lay still.

Navi drifted closer to the motionless husk though cautiously. She circled around it, circled again more quickly and then darted in and back out. At last, she declared joyfully, "She's dead!"

It was as though the words triggered a reaction from Link's legs. They collapsed and he fell into a seated position. His breath burst from him in a gasp and then his chest heaved as he took deep breaths. His body began shuddering and he couldn't stop it. All the tension from the battle was now being released from him and he could do nothing but wait for it to stop.

Above him, his fairy danced and crowed, "You did it, Link! You destroyed Queen Gohma - the curse afflicting the Great Deku Tree! Well done! He should recover soon and peace will return to the forest!" Her voice grew thick with emotion, "The Great Deku Tree will be so pleased! I'm certain he'll reward you handsomely for your great courage! And the other children will no longer be so cruel to you! No, they will love you! You will be a hero!"

Link shook his head wearily. "Right now, I just want to go home. I don't want to do any hero stuff again for a long time."

Navi turned to him in surprise and eyed him curiously, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Well… I'm sure your green-haired friend will be excited to hear of your adventure."

At the mention of his friend, Link looked up at Navi and then nodded. Then he looked down at the Kokiri Sword, which was slick with slime pooling around it. He reached down for it and then picked it up, ignoring the wobbling strands that stretched between the puddle and the sword. He wiped the sword clean on his tunic - which he just noticed was even dirtier than his weapon - and then slid it into its sheath. Then he straightened himself. As he had been doing all this, he had been imagining himself telling the story to Saria. When he had started out the story in his head, he had thought about telling her just simply what the Great Deku Tree had wanted him to do and that he did it. But because he knew Saria would want to know more, he then thought about which details he would include in his story. And then, knowing Saria was going to find these details exciting and because her excitement was too infectious to resist, he thought about how he was going to make his story more exciting. By the time he had sheathed his sword, he knew how he was going to tell her the story and he was excited. And Navi noticed.

She asked him, "Are you all right?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. I've got a lot to tell Saria."

So they started back. But when they had reached the jagged tunnel that Queen Gohma had hacked out, the ground rumbled. Link spun around and yanked out his sword, suddenly afraid that Queen Gohma had somehow come back to life.

"What was that?"

Just as he spoke, there was another rumble. Then before Link could move, the ground rumbled again, throwing him to his feet.

"What _is _that?" Link cried.

Then, amid the rumbling, there was a great whooshing noise and Link was suddenly being tugged by strong winds. Navi cried out in fear as she began to be swept away by the air currents, but she somehow managed to land on Link's shoulder and she gripped his tunic tightly to keep from being blown away. Link himself leaned against the winds while holding his cap on his head and dug his heels into the ground, but the gales were too strong and were pushing him backwards.

Slimy bits of flesh were carried past him, which Link recognized as the eggs' remains. Then he saw something large tumbling toward him and he realized with a gasp that it was Queen Gohma's body rolling toward him.

"Watch out, Link!"

Link shielded himself with his arms but it wasn't enough to prepare him for the force of the parasite queen's husk on him. He was thrown into the air, promptly picked up by the wind currents and carried away.

"Hang on, Navi!" he screamed.


End file.
